Les menaces d'un autre monde
by iloveharlock
Summary: Les Carsinoés ont révélé quelle terrible menace elles représentaient, pour tous les peuples libres. Face à elles, les dissensions entre les flottes de défense apparaissent alors, empêchant tout front commun. De son côté, Albator mène, avant tout autre chose, un combat personnel pour retrouver son âme et revenir dans le monde des vivants.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Toshiro, Clio, Kei, Maji, Eméraldas, Warius Zéro, Tori-San et Mi-Kun, appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian, et son _Metal Bloody Saloon_ appartiennent exclusivement à Aerandir Linaewen qui les a créés et je dois à son amitié de me permettre de les utiliser

Les autres personnages sont à bibi.

**1.**

Gambale s'était dématérialisée, son père complètement prostré, Galahane était revenue vers ceux de l'_Arcadia_ qui la tenaient toujours en joue.

Elle s'assit alors délicatement sur une sorte de siège doré.

- Nous ne savions pas, pour la véritable nature des Carsinoés. Nous étions d'ailleurs nombreux, une majorité même, à être persuadés qu'elles nous avaient abandonnés ! Cette Dambale a répondu aux prières de mon père…

- Oui, qu'est-il arrivé à mon capitaine ? rugit Kréon. La Jurassienne qui nous accompagne a perdu le lien de son âme peu avant notre apparition.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ! glapit Toshiro.

- Séparer une âme de son corps, c'est impossible ! aboya Kei depuis la passerelle du cuirassé corsaire où elle suivait le face à face en direct, voyant et entendant tout.

- Je vous assure que les Carsinoés peuvent absolument tout, rétorqua la Carsinôme sur le simple ton de la constatation. Dambale vient de vous le prouver.

- Est-ce que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ méritait vraiment ce châtiment ? s'enquit Clio. Est-ce qu'il a réellement perpétré ce forfait que vous lui reprochez ?

- Nous l'avons fait, répondit Kei. Ordres de notre roi qui voulait y établir une base de repli. Politique de la terre brûlée, c'était le cas de le dire. Nous avons largué toutes nos bombes incendiaires et les tirs de nos canons ont rasé tous les bâtiments. Lothar Grudge a richement félicité Albator pour cela !

- Des milliers d'entre nous ont péri ce jour-là, murmura Galahane.

- Mais aucun vaisseau n'a fui de votre colonie de Khatar ! protesta Kréon. Nous n'aurions pas manqué d'en voir, surtout un de cette taille !

- Nous nous étions réfugiés sous terre. Nous ne sommes partis qu'une fois que vous avez fait demi-tour.

- Et maintenant, vous cherchez un endroit où vous installer ? remarqua Fulker. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à voler ainsi, à la merci de tous les Pirates, autres détrousseurs, sans compter les flottes de défense que votre taille terrorisera ! Vous n'avez pas d'armes !

- En nous déplaçant, nous changeons nos horizons, ce qui ne serait pas possible si nous établissons une nouvelle colonie. Quant à notre sécurité, elle est parfaite !

- Vous êtes totalement désarmés ! insista le préposé à la console de tirs de l'_Arcadia_.

- Non, voyez donc les portes que vous avez explosées pour fuir.

- Vous avez déjà posé des panneaux de protection ! réalisa Toshiro, estomaqué et admiratif.

- Non, répéta Galahane, c'est l'Arche qui se répare elle-même, elle est vivante ! Croyez-moi, nous ne pourrions être en plus parfaite sécurité !

- Un vaisseau qui panse ses propres plaies, c'est absolument hors du commun. Encore heureux que vous n'ayez aucune intention belliqueuses !

La Carsinôme ne put retenir un léger sourire.

* * *

A leur retour, les membres du commando de l'_Arcadia_ étaient revenus dans la salle de réunion où se trouvait la jeune femme blonde qui le dirigeait désormais.

- Clio, toi qui es hypersensible, donne-moi ton avis sur ces Carsinômes. Comment devons-nous les cataloguer ?

- J'ai la certitude qu'ils sont à l'opposé de ce que les Carsinoés se sont révélées être. Ce sont les survivants d'un peuple pacifique, et ils le demeureront, en totale sécurité dans leur indestructible Arche ! S'ils n'étaient pas innocents, l'état de catalepsie, quasi, dans lequel l'a plongé la véritable nature de Dambale est éloquente – ils doivent être plus d'un dans son cas ! Les Carsinoés sont en revanche un essaim de guerrières folles et sans pitié, avides de nouveaux territoires et de pouvoirs.

- Et tant que l'Arche se déplacera, elles auront une porte ouverte sur notre monde ! aboya Kréon. Et je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait s'opposer à elles ! Dambale a arraché l'âme d'un homme, elle peut certainement le faire à toute une population !

- C'est plus que probable… admit Kei. Mais Carsinômes et Carsinoés ne sont plus vraiment de notre ressort, tant que ces dernières ne s'en prendront pas à nous.

La jeune femme se racla la gorge.

- Quand vous vous êtes enfoncés davantage dans l'Arche, je n'ai plus rien vu et entendu, parasitage. Est-ce que cette Carsinôme vous a permis de ramener… son corps ?

- C'était un horrible lieu que ce frigo démesuré, souffla Fulker, encore pâle au souvenir. Ils conservent les corps des suppliciés dans des cercueils de verre. Certains y reposent depuis plusieurs siècles.

- Oui, nous avons rapporté celui du capitaine, reprit Kréon. On l'a installé dans l'une des chambres de son appartement, verrouillée afin qu'au gré des promenades d'après repas, Alhannis ne puissent y être amené…

- Bien, je vais rapport à la générale Nhoor, conclut la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_. Je suppose qu'elle va demander à ce qu'on le place dans un caisson de cryogénisation.

- C'est hors de question ! s'emporta une Jurassienne devenue lumineuse. L'Arche est là et le vortex est ouvert, il faut laisser le temps à Albator de fusionner à nouveau avec son âme et de revenir.

Toshiro soupira.

- Clio, tu as peut-être des pouvoirs, inutiles en ces circonstances, mais Albator n'en a aucun !

- Il a déjà accompli des miracles, je suis sûre qu'il peut réaliser celui-là ! Il a la plus impérieuse des motivations au cœur : Alhannis.

- Pauvre gamin… Le cuirassé de Salmanille Khurskonde fait toujours vol, cahin-caha, vers des zones sûres. Chaque heure de gagnée est un plus. Alhannis reverra donc un jour sa mère. Mais, pour son père…

La Jurassienne se leva, tenant les plis de sa longue robe d'un vert émeraude.

- Je vais auprès de lui. Je ne peux rien d'autre que ma présence à ses côtés. Albator va devoir trouver en lui la force de revenir, il lui faut récupérer son âme et traverser le vortex. Il doit le faire, pour Alhannis, et pour la mère de celui-ci. Ils ont un bel avenir, je l'ai vu !

* * *

Clio posa ses mains sur les parois du cercueil de verre dont le couvercle avait été placé contre le mur, puis sa paume sur le front glacé de son ami qui ne respirait plus.

- Je ne peux pas ramener ce que je ne perçois plus, Albator. Tu vas devoir revenir seul. Moi, je ne bougerai pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que tu rouvres l'œil.

Et elle s'assit pour veiller.

Chapitre II

**2.**

Un monde effiloché. Albator n'aurait pas pu mettre un autre mot sur l'environnement où il se trouvait.

Ce qui l'entourait était inconsistant à la vue mais solide sous les pieds ou sous les doigts, pour redevenir ensuite presque évanescent. Et ce milieu flou semblait partir en lambeaux dès qu'il bougeait, pour ensuite se reconstituer, en partie – comme une fumée qui se serait mue sous un souffle discontinu.

« Où est-ce que j'ai atterri, moi ? ».

L'espace autour du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ était rougeoyant, les formes noires, la chaleur écrasante, étouffante, mais hormis elle aucune sensation de soif, de faim ou encore de fatigue.

« Je préférais le refuge du Thanatos – tiens, il m'a fichu la paix depuis un bon moment, celui-là ! Bien que je ne sois pas très sûr de pouvoir me considérer comme encore en vie ! ».

_ - Le capitaine de l'Arcadia, avait annoncé une sorte de chambellan dans une livrée ivoire et azur avant de se retirer._

_ Sous la coupole de la salle ronde, Albator avait examiné les lieux, lumineux, aux matériaux nobles, mais dépouillés au possible._

_ Au sol, des panneaux avaient coulissé et deux personnes avaient été montées par des plateaux._

_ - Jéhobald, chef de cette communauté, et une de mes filles : Galahane._

_ - Je commande l'Arcadia, je suis Albator. Et vous êtes des Carsinômes… Vous vous baladez ?_

_ - Avant, on parlait d'apatrides. Vu que nous avons perdu notre planète, nous pouvons être considérés comme aplanétoïdes… Nous avons besoin que vous soyez notre intermédiaire pour nous obtenir l'autorisation de passage, révéla alors Galahane._

_ - Albator, cette dégaine, vous ne disposiez pas d'un autre cuirassé ? souffla Jéhobald._

_ - Vous, vous êtes très peu familiarisés avec les Pirates !_

_ - Nos ordinateurs compilent automatiquement toutes les infos des zones traversées, mais personnellement nous ne nous y plongeons guère, pour ne pas encombre inutilement l'esprit !_

_ - Alors, durant ces vingt-quatre heures, vous n'avez glané aucun renseignement… ?_

_ - Nous préférions vous observer ! Vous venez de parler de Pirates, et non de corsaires. Vous faisiez partie du premier groupe, par le passé, c'est donc ça ?_

_ - Un passé qui n'a plus de raisons d'être._

_ - Quel bâtiment ?_

_ - Je commandais le Deathsaber._

_ A l'unisson, Jéhobald et Galahane avait émis d'interminables hululement. Puis le leader en toge de brocard rouge avait écarté grand les bras en une pose grandiloquent et assez risible, mais le grand corsaire balafré n'avait eu aucune envie de rire !_

_ - Carsinômes, ça ne me dit rien… Mais, est-ce votre seul nom ? interrogea-t-il, sur la défensive._

_ - Nous avons intégré cette Arche quand notre colonie sur Khatar fut détruite par un seul cuirassé Pirate ! éructa Jéhobald. Maintenant que nos déesses les Carsinoés punissent enfin cet être sanguinaire !_

_ - Oui, j'ai fini le « travail » au sol, au corps à corps, reconnut l'ancien capitaine du Deathsaber. Aucun de vos civils n'a opposé de résistance. Ca a été bien trop facile, et j'ai été fabuleusement récompensé : deux esclaves et l'Arcadia !_

_ Il fronça le sourcil._

_ - Qui sont ces Carsinoés ?_

_ - Notre bras vengeur ! rugit encore le leader des Carsinômes._

_ Traversant le sol, la femme-papillon se matérialisa ensuite, sublime, envoûtante. Mais elle poussa un cri strident, sa trompe se déployant soudain, sur plusieurs mètres._

_ Albator eut la fugitive et atroce sensation qu'elle le coupait en de la tête aux pieds, la douleur l'envahit tout entier, puis il n'y eut plus rien._

Albator porta soudain machinalement la main à son épaule droite.

« Intacte, comme dans les rêves ! Bien qu'au vu des circonstances, ça ne m'aide guère, il n'y a rien de bien concret sur quoi tirer à tout va ! Sensation bizarre… J'ai récupéré mon épaule, mais je me sens incomplet… ».

Il soupira.

« Bon, alors, je fais quoi ? Je ne peux pas rester planté là pour l'éternité et je doute qu'on vienne me chercher cette fois ! ».

Le sol se durcissant à mesure qu'il avançait, il se dirigea vers une zone des lieux qui semblait plus lumineuse.

- Je ne devrais pas poser la question, la réponse risque de me déplaire, mais : il y a quelqu'un ici ! ?

Sa main se posant sur une masse plus sombre, elle se transforma en un cristal à plusieurs éclats. Une femme-papillon, toute dorée en sortit.

- Mauvaise question… J'ai déjà donné. Oublie ce que j'ai demandé !

- C'est toi qui a atomisé la colonie sur Khatar ?

- Oui. Et il semble bien que je vienne d'en payer le prix ! Avec le recul, je ne peux que le regretter, être horrifié par ce massacre gratuit auquel j'ai pris tant de plaisir à l'époque ! Alors, je suis condamné à une errance éternelle, pire que celle des survivants de l'Arche ?

- Je suis Amaltaïdès, l'âme des Carsinoés.

Albator bondit en arrière, portant machinalement les mains aux poignées de ses armes bien qu'il se doute qu'en dépit de leurs tirs redoutables elles devaient être quasi inoffensive pour Amaltaïdès.

- Je suis l'âme des Carsinoés, leur essence à l'état pur, le souvenir de ce qu'elles auraient dû rester si elles ne s'étaient pas détournées de mes enseignements pour céder aux plus bas instincts. Je ne te ferai aucun mal, jeune Humain, je suis toute aussi prisonnière que toi, bien plus que toi ! J'ai été confinée ici par Dambale et toutes les autres, je ne peux qu'assister aux méfaits qu'elles ourdissent et pour lesquelles elles ne vont plus tarder à passer à l'action !

- Spectateurs, oui je crains bien que ce soit tout ce qu'il nous reste, admit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ avec une grimace de dépit.

- Parle pour moi, reprit Amaltaïdès en voletant gracieusement autour de lui. Toi, tu n'es que de passage !

- J'ai déjà entendu ça…

- Le Thanatos, oui, je sais. Je suis énergie pure, intemporelle, je suis un concentré de connaissances qui ne me servent à rien, et j'ai bien trop rarement des visiteurs. Ils ont beau être condamné pour l'éternité, leur corps dépourvu d'âme finit toujours par s'étioler.

- Un corps sans son âme, c'est cela mon impression de vide ?

- Oui. Dambale l'a enfermée dans un cocon d'énergie et quand ton corps lâchera, le froid ne le conservera pas éternellement, le cocon se rompra et ton âme sera broyée par cet environnement.

- Génial… Ca va prendre combien de temps ?

Les paupières lourdement fardées de l'âme des Carsinoés battirent, avec surprise, stupéfaction même.

- Quoi, tu n'as aucune motivation pour tout tenter, rejoindre ton monde, personne ne t'y attend donc ?

- Alhannis… Mais je crains d'être bien insignifiant face aux mystères et règles de fonctionnement de cet espèce d'entre-mondes !

Amaltaïdès eut alors un petit rire.

- Au contraire, Dambale a agit dans la précipitation vengeresse, sans te sonder. Si elle avait, elle aurait réalisé tout comme moi que tu es une des rares créatures mortelles à pouvoir la contrer.

- C'est impossible…

- Si les tiens n'avaient pas effacé le souvenir d'un des tiens sur la fresque généalogique d'Heiligenstadt, ils auraient conservé en archive le fait qu'un de tes ancêtres, roux aux yeux bleus, était d'essence semi-surnaturelle. Mais si le chromosome doré ne s'est pas transmis de génération en génération, son souffle, son pouvoir, demeure en toi. Il te fera découvrir d'autres mondes, le moment venu. Il va te falloir assembler une arme contre Dambale et ses sœurs. Mais pour commencer, tu dois rentrer chez toi.

- Comment ? Je n'ai même pas d'ailes ! Et avec cette chaleur, je serai complètement déshydraté d'ici la nuit, pour autant qu'il y ait une nuit !

- Je te guiderai, à défaut de pouvoir t'aider. Récupère ton âme et réenvole-toi pour ton destin !

- Il y a vraiment un espoir ? insista le grand corsaire balafré.

- Il y en a toujours un !

**1.**

Dambale s'étant dématérialisée après sa prophétie, son père complètement prostré, Galahane était revenue vers ceux de l'_Arcadia_ qui la tenaient toujours en joue.

Elle s'assit alors délicatement sur une sorte de siège doré. Du cube près d'elle sortit un hanap transparent empli d'un liquide d'un bleu sombre.

- Nous ne savions pas, pour la véritable nature des Carsinoés. Nous étions d'ailleurs nombreux, une majorité même, à être persuadés qu'elles nous avaient abandonnés ! Cette Dambale a répondu aux prières de mon père…

- Oui, qu'est-il arrivé à mon capitaine ? rugit Kréon. La Jurassienne qui nous accompagne a perdu le lien de son âme peut avant notre apparition.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ! glapit Toshiro.

- Séparer une âme de son corps, c'est impossible ! aboya Kei depuis la passerelle du cuirassé corsaire où elle suivait le face à face en direct, voyant et entendant tout.

- Je vous assure que les Carsinoés peuvent absolument tout, rétorqua la Carsinôme sur le simple ton de la constatation. Dambale vient de vous le prouver.

- Est-ce que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ méritait vraiment ce châtiment ? s'enquit Clio. Est-ce qu'il a réellement ce forfait que vous lui reprochez ?

- Nous l'avons fait, répondit Kei. Ordres de notre roi qui voulait y établir une base de repli. Politique de la terre brûlée, c'était le cas de le dire. Nous avons largué toutes nos bombes incendiaires et les tirs de nos canons ont rasé tous les bâtiments. Lothar Grudge a richement félicité Albator pour cela !

- Des milliers d'entre nous ont péri ce jour-là, murmura Galahane.

- Mais aucun vaisseau n'a fuit de votre colonie de Khatar ! protesta Kréon. Nous n'aurions pas manqué d'en voir, surtout un de cette taille !

- Nous nous étions réfugiés sur terre. Nous ne sommes partis qu'une fois que vous avez fait demi-tour.

- Et maintenant, vous cherchez un endroit où vous installer ? remarqua Fulker. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à voler ainsi, à la merci de tous les Pirates, autres détrousseurs, sans compter les flottes de défense que votre taille terrorisera ! Vous n'avez pas d'armes !

- En nous déplaçant, nous changeons nos horizons, ce qui ne serait pas possible si nous établissions une nouvelle colonie. Quant à notre sécurité, elle est parfaite !

- Vous êtes totalement désarmés ! insista le préposé à la console de tirs de l'_Arcadia_.

- Non, voyez donc les portes que vous avez explosées pour fuir.

- Vous avez déjà posé des panneaux de protection ! réalisa Toshiro, estomaqué et admiratif.

- Non, répéta Galahane, c'est l'Arche qui se répare elle-même, elle est vivante ! Croyez-moi, nous ne pourrions être en plus parfaite sécurité !

- Un vaisseau qui panse ses propres plaies, c'est absolument hors du commun. Encore heureux que vous n'ayez aucune intention belliqueuses !

La Carsinôme ne put retenir un léger sourire.

* * *

A leur retour, les membres du commando de l'_Arcadia_ étaient revenus dans la salle de réunion où se trouvait la jeune femme blonde qui le dirigeait désormais.

- Clio, toi qui es hypersensible, donne-moi ton avis sur ces Carsinômes. Comment devons-nous les cataloguer ?

- J'ai la certitude qu'ils sont à l'opposé de ce que les Carsinoés se sont révélées être. Ce sont les survivants d'un peuple pacifique, et ils le demeureront, en totale sécurité dans leur indestructible Arche ! S'ils n'étaient pas innocents, l'état de catalepsie, quasi, dans lequel l'a plongé la véritable nature de Dambale est éloquente – ils doivent être plus d'un dans son cas ! Les Carsinoés sont en revanche un essaim de guerrières folles et sans pitié, avides de nouveaux territoires et de pouvoirs.

- Et tant que l'Arche se déplacera, elles auront une porte ouverte sur notre monde ! aboya Kréon. Et je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait s'opposer à elles ! Dambale a arraché l'âme d'un homme, elle peut certainement le faire à toute une population !

- C'est plus que probable… admit Kei. Mais Carsinômes et Carsinoés ne sont plus vraiment de notre ressort, tant que ces dernières ne s'en prendront pas à nous.

La jeune femme se racla la gorge.

- Quand vous vous êtes enfoncés davantage dans l'Arche, je n'ai plus rien vu et entendu, parasitage. Est-ce que cette Carsinôme vous a permis de ramener… son corps ?

- C'était un horrible lieu que ce frigo démesuré, souffla Fulker, encore pâle au souvenir. Ils conservent les corps des suppliciés dans des cercueils de verre. Certains y reposent depuis plusieurs siècles.

- Oui, nous avons rapporté celui du capitaine, reprit Kréon. On l'a installé dans l'une des chambres de son appartement, verrouillée afin qu'au gré des promenades d'après repas, Alhannis ne puissent y être amené…

- Bien, je vais rapport à la générale Nhoor, conclut la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_. Je suppose qu'elle va demander à ce qu'on le place dans un caisson de cryogénisation.

- C'est hors de question ! s'emporta une Jurassienne devenue lumineuse. L'Arche est là et le vortex est ouvert, il faut laisser le temps à Albator de fusionner à nouveau avec son âme et de revenir.

Toshiro soupira.

- Clio, tu as peut-être des pouvoirs, inutiles en ces circonstances, mais Albator n'en a aucun !

- Il a déjà accompli des miracles, je suis sûre qu'il peut réaliser celui-là ! Il a la plus impérieuse des motivations au cœur : Alhannis.

- Pauvre gamin… Le cuirassé de Salmanille Khurskonde fait toujours vol, cahin-caha, vers des zones sûres. Chaque heure de gagnée est un plus. Alhannis reverra donc un jour sa mère. Mais, pour son père…

La Jurassienne se leva, tenant les plis de sa longue robe d'un vert émeraude.

- Je vais auprès de lui. Je ne peux rien d'autre que ma présence à ses côtés. Albator va devoir trouver en lui la force de revenir, il lui faut récupérer son âme et traverser le vortex. Il doit le faire, pour Alhannis, et pour la mère de celui-ci. Ils ont un bel avenir, je l'ai vu !

* * *

Clio posa ses mains sur les parois du cercueil de verre dont le couvercle avait été placé contre le mur, puis sa paume sur le front glacé de son ami qui ne respirait plus.

- Je ne peux pas ramener ce que je ne perçois plus, Albator. Tu vas devoir revenir seul. Moi, je ne bougerai pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que tu rouvres l'œil.

Et elle s'assit pour veiller.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Un monde effiloché. Albator n'aurait pas pu mettre un autre mot sur l'environnement où il se trouvait.

Ce qui l'entourait était inconsistant à la vue mais solide sous les pieds ou sous les doigts, pour redevenir ensuite presque évanescent. Et ce milieu flou semblait partir en lambeaux dès qu'il bougeait, pour ensuite se reconstituer, en partie – comme une fumée qui se serait mue sous un souffle discontinu.

« Où est-ce que j'ai atterri, moi ? ».

L'espace autour du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ était rougeoyant, les formes noires, la chaleur écrasante, étouffante, mais hormis elle aucune sensation de soif, de faim ou encore de fatigue.

« Je préférais le refuge du Thanatos – tiens, il m'a fichu la paix depuis un bon moment, celui-là ! Bien que je ne sois pas très sûr de pouvoir me considérer comme encore en vie ! ».

_ - Le capitaine de l'Arcadia, avait annoncé une sorte de chambellan dans une livrée ivoire et azur avant de se retirer._

_ Sous la coupole de la salle ronde, Albator avait examiné les lieux, lumineux, aux matériaux nobles, mais dépouillés au possible._

_ Au sol, des panneaux avaient coulissé et deux personnes avaient été montées par des plateaux._

_ - Jéhobald, chef de cette communauté, et une de mes filles : Galahane._

_ - Je commande l'Arcadia, je suis Albator. Et vous êtes des Carsinômes… Vous vous baladez ?_

_ - Avant, on parlait d'apatrides. Vu que nous avons perdu notre planète, nous pouvons être considérés comme aplanétoïdes… Nous avons besoin que vous soyez notre intermédiaire pour nous obtenir l'autorisation de passage, révéla alors Galahane._

_ - Albator, cette dégaine, vous ne disposiez pas d'un autre cuirassé ? souffla Jéhobald._

_ - Vous, vous êtes très peu familiarisés avec les Pirates !_

_ - Nos ordinateurs compilent automatiquement toutes les infos des zones traversées, mais personnellement nous ne nous y plongeons guère, pour ne pas encombre inutilement l'esprit !_

_ - Alors, durant ces vingt-quatre heures, vous n'avez glané aucun renseignement… ?_

_ - Nous préférions vous observer ! Vous venez de parler de Pirates, et non de corsaires. Vous faisiez partie du premier groupe, par le passé, c'est donc ça ?_

_ - Un passé qui n'a plus de raisons d'être._

_ - Quel bâtiment ?_

_ - Je commandais le Deathsaber._

_ A l'unisson, Jéhobald et Galahane avait émis d'interminables hululements. Puis le leader en toge de brocard rouge avait écarté grand les bras en une pose grandiloquent et assez risible, mais le grand corsaire balafré n'avait eu aucune envie de rire !_

_ - Carsinômes, ça ne me dit rien… Mais, est-ce votre seul nom ? interrogea-t-il, sur la défensive._

_ - Nous avons intégré cette Arche quand notre colonie sur Khatar fut détruite par un seul cuirassé Pirate ! éructa Jéhobald. Maintenant que nos déesses les Carsinoés punissent enfin cet être sanguinaire !_

_ - Oui, j'ai fini le « travail » au sol, au corps à corps, reconnut l'ancien capitaine du Deathsaber. Aucun de vos civils n'a opposé de résistance. Ca a été bien trop facile, et j'ai été fabuleusement récompensé : deux esclaves et l'Arcadia !_

_ Il fronça le sourcil._

_ - Qui sont ces Carsinoés ?_

_ - Notre bras vengeur ! rugit encore le leader des Carsinômes._

_ Traversant le sol, la femme-papillon se matérialisa ensuite, sublime, envoûtante. Mais elle poussa un cri strident, sa trompe se déployant soudain, sur plusieurs mètres._

_ Albator eut la fugitive et atroce sensation qu'elle le coupait en de la tête aux pieds, la douleur l'envahit tout entier, puis il n'y eut plus rien._

* * *

Albator porta soudain machinalement la main à son épaule droite.

« Intacte, comme dans les rêves ! Bien qu'au vu des circonstances, ça ne m'aide guère, il n'y a rien de bien concret sur quoi tirer à tout va ! Sensation bizarre… J'ai récupéré mon épaule, mais je me sens incomplet… ».

Il soupira.

« Bon, alors, je fais quoi ? Je ne peux pas rester planté là pour l'éternité et je doute qu'on vienne me chercher cette fois ! ».

Le sol se durcissant à mesure qu'il avançait, il se dirigea vers une zone des lieux qui semblait plus lumineuse.

- Je ne devrais pas poser la question, la réponse risque de me déplaire, mais : il y a quelqu'un ici ! ?

Sa main se posant sur une masse plus sombre, elle se transforma en un cristal à plusieurs éclats. Une femme-papillon, toute dorée en sortit.

- Mauvaise question… J'ai déjà donné. Oublie ce que j'ai demandé !

- C'est toi qui as atomisé la colonie sur Khatar ?

- Oui. Et il semble bien que je vienne d'en payer le prix ! Avec le recul, je ne peux que le regretter, être horrifié par ce massacre gratuit auquel j'ai pris tant de plaisir à l'époque ! Alors, je suis condamné à une errance éternelle, pire que celle des survivants de l'Arche ?

- Je suis Talmaïdès, l'âme des Carsinoés.

Albator bondit en arrière, portant machinalement les mains aux poignées de ses armes bien qu'il se doute qu'en dépit de leurs tirs redoutables elles devaient être quasi inoffensives pour Talmaïdès.

- Je suis l'âme des Carsinoés, leur essence à l'état pur, le souvenir de ce qu'elles auraient dû rester si elles ne s'étaient pas détournées de mes enseignements pour céder aux plus bas instincts. Je ne te ferai aucun mal, jeune Humain, je suis toute aussi prisonnière que toi, bien plus que toi ! J'ai été confinée ici par Dambale et toutes les autres, je ne peux qu'assister aux méfaits qu'elles ourdissent et pour lesquelles elles ne vont plus tarder à passer à l'action !

- Spectateurs, oui je crains bien que ce soit tout ce qu'il nous reste, admit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ avec une grimace de dépit.

- Parle pour moi, reprit Talmaïdès en voletant gracieusement autour de lui. Toi, tu n'es que de passage !

- J'ai déjà entendu ça…

- Le Thanatos, oui, je sais. Je suis énergie pure, intemporelle, je suis un concentré de connaissances qui ne me servent à rien, et j'ai bien trop rarement des visiteurs. Ils ont beau être condamné pour l'éternité, leur corps dépourvu d'âme finit toujours par s'étioler.

- Un corps sans son âme, c'est cela mon impression de vide ?

- Oui. Dambale l'a enfermée dans un cocon d'énergie et quand ton corps lâchera, le froid ne le conservera pas éternellement, le cocon se rompra et ton âme sera broyée par cet environnement.

- Génial… Ca va prendre combien de temps ?

Les paupières lourdement fardées de l'âme des Carsinoés battirent, avec surprise, stupéfaction même.

- Quoi, tu n'as aucune motivation pour tout tenter, rejoindre ton monde, personne ne t'y attend donc ?

- Alhannis… Mais je crains d'être bien insignifiant face aux mystères et règles de fonctionnement de cet espèce d'entre-mondes !

Talmaïdès eut alors un petit rire.

- Au contraire, Dambale a agit dans la précipitation vengeresse, sans te sonder. Si elle avait, elle aurait réalisé tout comme moi que tu es une des rares créatures mortelles à pouvoir la contrer.

- C'est impossible…

- - Si les tiens n'avaient pas effacé le souvenir d'un des tiens sur la fresque généalogique d'Heiligenstadt, ils auraient conservé en archive des détails sur sa vie, son union, les mères de ses enfants et le fait qu'un de ses fils, roux aux yeux bleus, était d'essence semi-surnaturelle ce qui était tout aussi intolérable sur la fresque - la lignée ne reprend en fait vraiment son cours qu'à partir du moment les propres enfants de cet Aldéran l'ont prolongée. . Mais si le chromosome doré ne s'est pas transmis de génération en génération, son souffle, son pouvoir, demeure en toi. Il te fera découvrir d'autres mondes, le moment venu. Il va te falloir assembler une arme contre Dambale et ses sœurs. Mais pour commencer, tu dois rentrer chez toi.

- Comment ? Je n'ai même pas d'ailes ! Et avec cette chaleur, je serai complètement déshydraté d'ici la nuit, pour autant qu'il y ait une nuit !

- Je te guiderai, à défaut de pouvoir t'aider. Récupère ton âme et réenvole-toi pour ton destin !

- Il y a vraiment un espoir ? insista le grand corsaire balafré.

- Il y en a toujours un !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Albator soupira.

- C'est une impression où ça fait des heures que je marche, sans me rapprocher de quoi que ce soit au demeurant ! ?

Talmaïdès revint en vol stationnaire devant le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ qui tentait de retrouver son souffle.

- Cet environnement m'éprouve à un point inimaginable, je me sens juste sur le point de tomber, et pourtant si Doc Surlis prenait mes constantes, il ne relèverait certainement rien d'anormal, je parie !

- Normal : tu es mort !

- Formi…

Le grand corsaire balafré, se redressant soudain, ouvrant la bouche à la recherche d'air et n'ayant depuis longtemps plus une seule goutte de sueur à donner.

- Que va-t-il advenir de mon corps ?

L'âme des Carsinoés ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Mais encore ? insista-t-il.

- Tes amis ont récupéré ton corps. Ils ont réfrigéré ta chambre, mais ils risquent de passer à la vitesse supérieure s'ils ne croient pas ton amie Jurassienne sur la préservation de ton âme. S'ils utilisent la cryogénisation au lieu de la léthargie, en l'absence de ton âme ça tuera tes cellules et tu ne pourras pas revenir à la vie. Mais ça ne dépend absolument pas de toi, donc n'y pense pas.

- Désolé que ça me semble un tantinet important !

- Depuis le temps que tu bourlingues, tu aurais dû apprendre à ne te tracasser que pour les événements sur lesquels tu peux influer ! Là, il faut rejoindre le lieu où flottent les cocons des âmes.

- Et, où sont-elles ?

- Mais, dans la grotte des âmes, bien sûr !

- C'est encore loin ?

- Ce monde est aléatoire, en constante mutation, ça peut être juste derrière cette colline à des mois de marche !

- Ce que je m'éclate…

- Je t'ouvre la voie, fit Talmaïdès. Les Carsinoés, jeune venues, ou à naître, ne se trouveront que dans la grotte, à protéger les cocons jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent en lambeaux. Nous ne risquons rien jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive sur place. D'ici là, mon énergie pure et originelle te protège.

- Et que me vaut ce traitement que j'imagine de faveur ? jeta soudain Albator. Vu que jusque-là tu me sembles la seule autre créature vivante, je suis bien obligé de te faire une relative confiance, de te suivre. Mais vu que nombreux sont ceux qui ont dû passer avant moi, je m'interroge. Là, je peux me tracasser puisqu'il s'agit du monde où je me trouve et dans lequel j'agis, enfin façon de parler. Alors, Talmaïdès ? Les Humains, ou plutôt les Mortels dans leur ensemble, sont curieux et obstinés ! Et j'attends une réponse.

- Je ne pourrai te répondre qu'après avoir vu ce qui se passera une fois que tu seras dans la grotte, pour récupérer ton âme.

- Toi, tu me réserves une épreuve, ou un autre test du genre, comme on en voit dans les fictions ?

- C'est la moindre des choses, non ?

Le jeune homme ne se priva pas de ricaner, bien que dans l'environnement desséché, il se demandait s'il parvenait encore à sortir un mot de sa bouche dépourvue de salive, ou s'il échangeait télépathiquement avec Talmaïdès.

- Finis de me faire rire, papillon : tu ne songes tout de même pas à lancer sur le sentier de la guerre, seul, un ancien Pirate qui a sur les mains le sang de milliers de ceux qui te vénéraient de la plus pure façon ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ton père lui-même l'a dit : il n'y a rien de mieux comme arme contre les ennemis de toujours, qu'un de ceux que l'on a combattu ! Je t'en donnerai les moyens, les mondes se mobiliseront.

- J'ai tué tant de tes civils, qui n'ont jamais levé même le poing sur moi, soupira l'ancien capitaine du _Deathsaber_. Tu ne peux pas tenter de faire de moi un instrument, la Flotte terrestre est en train d'essayer et ça ne plait plus guère après seulement quelques semaines ! Et je ne crois pas non plus que tu ferais en sorte que je combatte ton propre peuple de déesses !… Comme si j'avais seulement une chance !

- Chaque chose viendra le moment venu, ou non. Pour le moment : va de l'avant, je crois que c'est ce que tu fais de mieux dans la vie et la mort.

- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment à moi que je pense en ce moment…

* * *

Alhannis gazouilla de façon presqu'ininterrompue en saisissant à pleines mains les modules placés au-dessus de son berceau.

Il s'agita de bonheur en retrouvant au-dessus de lui l'étrange visage s'une femme à la chevelure bleu nuit et dépourvue de bouche, Clio venue se restaurer quelques minutes durant.

- Tu les retrouveras, Alhie, fit-elle en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Un jour, ils seront auprès de toi, ton papa et ta maman !


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

- Il n'y a que toi et moi ici ? J'ai peine à le croire ?

- Ceci sont l'équivalent de vos limbes. Il n'y a que des esprits. Même ton apparence physique n'est pas réelle, mais ton cerveau d'Humain et de Mortel n'assimilerait et n'accepterait une forme comme l'était le nuage du Thanatos.

- Pas faux… J'étais déjà rêvé que j'étais pas mal de choses, mais certainement pas un nuage !

- A vous, les Mortels, il faut du concret, quelle que soit votre origine. Vous êtes vraiment compliqués !

Albator eut un regard mauvais pour la femme-papillon.

- Possible, mais au moins nous ne passons pas notre temps à nous transformer, à nous camoufler ! siffla-t-il, aigre. Car la seconde apparence de Dambale, c'était votre véritable physique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Un aspect agréable vous séduit forcément mieux, ça capte votre confiance. Et avec les Carsinômes, nous avons été récompensées au-delà de toutes espérances !

- Vous êtes loin d'être des papillons. Je pencherais plutôt pour des harpies !

- Si te référer à un quelconque bestiaire mythologique peut t'aider à accepter mon existence…

- Du papillon dans ton hérédité, je dirais, un rapport avec ce Thanatos qui me colle aux basques ?

- Je n'ignore pas qui sont les Thanatos, mais ils n'ont rien à faire dans cette histoire, bien que ton âme soit en jeu. Toutes les entités surnaturelles sont liées, qu'elles appartiennent – selon votre terminologie basique et réductrice – au Bien ou au Mal. Dambale l'a oublié.

- Vos histoires intérieures ne m'intéressent pas. J'ai l'impression de marcher depuis des jours !

- Quelques minutes, quelques mois. Le temps n'existe pas ici. C'est l'éternité !

- Et dans mon monde, à quelle vitesse s'écoule-t-il ? s'alarma le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- J'en déciderai, le moment venu. Je suis murée dans cet inconsistant univers mieux que dans la plus redoutable des forteresses, mais je peux toujours influer sur le temps si je mobilise toute mon énergie sur cet unique élément, mais je ne peux garantir aucune précision.

- Quoi, je pourrais retourner chez moi plusieurs semaines après que Dambale m'ait infligé ce châtiment ? s'étrangla le grand corsaire balafré.

- Possible.

- Ils vont me cryogéniser bien avant… Kei peut se révéler très procédurière ! Alors, où est ta grotte aux âmes, on y arrive, je n'ai pas toute la mort devant moi ! ?

- Qui sait…

Albator poussa un soupir exaspéré !

* * *

A l'entrée de Kei dans la chambre où la température avait été fortement baissée, Clio cessa d'être lumineuse.

- Il ne faut pas faire ça ! pria avec ferveur la Jurassienne.

- Pourquoi ? C'est la moins pire façon de faire. C'est la tradition aussi.

- Je ne sais pas… Mais il ne faut pas le placer dans un étui à cristaux cryos ! se récria encore Clio.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne pouvait pas recourir à un ralentissement maximal de son métabolisme : il n'a plus aucune constante vitale !

- Doc Surlis a dû aussi te dire qu'il n'y a pas la plus petite dégénérescence des cellules ou des tissus ? Je peux ajouter que je capte une infinitésimale activité, mais ça relève davantage de l'instinct puisque les instruments ne détectent aucune activité cérébrale ou autre. Mais le conserver ainsi lui ôtera toute chance…

Kei prit par les épaules la Jurassienne qui tremblait.

- Clio, avec ou sans son âme, son corps est mort.

- Tu es très terre à terre, Kei, batailla encore Clio. Je peux t'assurer pour ma part qu'il y a d'autres mondes, d'autres vies, et que la vie elle-même peut demeurer en suspension, défier toutes les lois.

- Crois-moi, Clio, j'avais déjà roulé ma bosse quand Lothar m'a mise comme seconde sur le _Deathsaber_ d'Albator, et lui et moi en avons vu de toutes les couleurs. Il n'y a qu'une seule constante : la mort est la fin de notre parcours de chair et de sang.

- Si tu me laisses une chance, je te prouverai le contraire. Et d'ailleurs…

- Quoi encore ? s'impatienta la jeune femme en combinaison bleu azur.

- L'expérience d'Albator avec le Thanatos, ça devrait te donner à réfléchir, et à ne pas le faire… Quelles que soient les pressions en ce sens, repousse-les au maximum !

- C'est vrai, ce Thanatos, j'avais oublié, reconnut la seconde de l'_Arcadia_. Bien que pour de nombreuses personnes, cela relève de la divagation, du rêve ! Et cela n'influera pas un instant Skendar Waldenheim et la générale Nhoor.

- Je me doutais bien qu'ils s'agissaient d'eux, fit doucement la Jurassienne. Et Albator n'a pas encore sa place dans la crypte familiale !

- J'aimerais partager ta certitude, ta foi… Mais j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de croire à ce que je vois.

- Kei ! se récria encore Clio.

- Quand j'aurai le message de Skendar Waldenheim, son fils sera placé dans un étui de conservation.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

- Ah, parce qu'en plus, il faut descendre sous terre ! ?

- Qu'espérais-tu d'autre quand je parlais de « grotte » ? ironisa Talmaïdès.

- Une montagne… hasarda Albator, de plus en plus mauvais poil à mesure que son séjour dans l'univers filandreux des Carsinoés se prolongeait.

- Grimper, tu avais déjà donné pour rejoindre le Thanatos. Un peu de variété dans la mort ne fait pas de mal !

- Hilarant ! Alors, où est la grotte ?

- Tu l'as trouveras à la sortie du labyrinthe dont voici l'entrée.

- Un labyrinthe, manquait plus que ça… J'aurais préféré devoir piquer un cent mètres, je me défends plutôt pas mal au sprint !

- Là, ça va être davantage une trotte de longue haleine. Je t'attendrai dans la grotte.

Albator sursauta.

- Quoi, tu sais où elle est et tu me plantes là pour que je me débrouille ? glapit-il.

- Tu dois la mériter, ça me semble de bonne guerre.

- Hum, laisse la guerre à ceux qui sont des tueurs nés !… Quoique, au vu de ce que ta Dambale prépare, tout le monde risque de morfler et de devoir prendre les armes, si tant est que nos moyens ne soient pas dérisoires face à des harpies comme vous !

- Je t'attends, se contenta de jeter Talmaïdès en disparaissant.

Poussant un énième soupire, le jeune homme passa l'entrée de la caverne qui se subdivisa rapidement en boyaux, multiples, à l'infini lui sembla-t-il rapidement.

* * *

Non sans appréhensions, Clio s'approcha de la console de la seconde de l'_Arcadia_ qui venait de s'entretenir avec la générale de la Flotte terrestre.

- Alors ? jeta-t-elle sans autre forme de politesse.

- Nhoor veut savoir pourquoi Surlis n'a pas prononcé le décès du capitaine… et en réclame l'acte.

- Et que vas-tu faire ?

- Albator a peut-être fait de nous des corsaires, mais quoi qu'en pense Nhoor, il suit plus que jamais les inclinaisons de son cœur, selon le code d'honneur des siens et de sa formation à l'Académie Militaire. Il demeure plus libre que jamais. Quant à moi, je n'ai jamais obéi à une générale et ce ne sera pas demain la veille !

Clio soupira de soulagement, sachant cependant pertinemment que le répit ne serait que de courte durée et le sort du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ scellé !

- Dambale l'a dit : elle a envoyé l'âme d'Albator là où elle serait détruite, ça signifie qu'il lui reste du temps. Attends encore, pria la Jurassienne. Quand dois-tu avoir un autre appel de Skendar Waldenheim ?

- D'ici vingt-quatre heures, au plus tard. C'est tout ce que je peux accorder à Albator.

Kréon fit pivoter son fauteuil.

- J'ai Warius Zéro en ligne. Il demande si les rumeurs concernant notre capitaine sont exactes…

* * *

Léllanya serra les poings, l'information reçue depuis une semaine n'ayant pas changé, mais sans avoir été confirmée non plus.

- Par les dieux, pourvu que ce ne soit pas vrai, je veux tuer moi-même ce traître à la cause Pirate !

Et de rage, elle fracassa l'écran de son ordinateur le plus proche.

* * *

Bien que figé dans la prison d'oubli des Carsinoés, le temps avait paru interminable à Albator, à parcourir sans fin également les galeries de la caverne dont les veines irradiaient de lueurs phosphorescences aux couleurs peu rassurantes. Quant au silence absolu, il n'était pas davantage réconfortant, que du contraire !

Si on l'avait interrogé, il n'aurait su dire, lorsqu'il devait opter pour une direction ou une autre au gré des bifurcations, pourquoi il en choisissait une en particulier. S'il avait dû avouer la vérité, il aurait sans doute reconnu que quelque chose d'indéfini l'attirait, et ce de façon irrésistible.

Et après avoir eu l'impression d'avoir marché des kilomètres et des kilomètres, il s'était effectivement retrouvé au bas d'une grotte gigantesque, vers laquelle semblaient avoir convergé des dizaines d'autres couloirs.

Et si jusque là, il avait – relativement – déploré l'absence de créatures, il se retrouvait désormais face à des dizaines de « harpies » qui volaient haut, évoluant entre des milliers de cocons comme illuminés de l'intérieur.

- Ce sont les âmes de tous les suppliciés, expliqua, sans surprise, Talmaïdès. La tienne est l'un de ces cocons. Choisis bien, tu n'auras droit qu'à une tentative, ensuite il se rompra et mes sœurs dévoreront ton âme !

- Et comment je fais, moi, cloué au sol ? ! Sans compter que je ne donne pas cher de ma peau une fois que ces harpies auront remarqué ma présence…


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Presque désespérément, Albator scrutait les deux essaims, celui des Carsinoés mortes-vivantes de ces étranges limbes et celui des cocons qu'elles protégeaient en tant que presque inépuisable garde-manger !

- Les cocons sont tous semblables, comment est-ce que je pourrais bien identifier celui de mon âme ! ?

Tombant à genoux, il observa encore un moment l'étrange spectacle qui se déroulait devant, ou plutôt au-dessus, de lui, songeant que si les gros rochers le dissimulaient aux harpies, elles finiraient par s'apercevoir de sa présence !

- Tu es comme elles, aucune vie, aucune chaleur, aucune odeur. Et ces Carsinoés qui ont reçu un châtiment identique au tien ne peuvent plus se servir de leurs sens et donc te repérer.

- Mais, moi je les vois parfaitement !

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'es pas une Carsinoé ! En effet, depuis l'instant où je t'ai entendu appeler, j'ai pu constater que notre purgatoire influait différemment sur toi.

- Et toi, tu me vois, tu m'as guidé ! objecta encore le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je suis l'Âme, tout court, des Carsinoés. J'ai été la première, toutes sont issues de moi. Dambale m'a emprisonnée pour réaliser ses desseins, mais elle a poussé le vice jusqu'à s'assurer que j'étais parfaitement consciente de tout ce qui m'entourait, de tout ce qui arrivait, sans avoir la moindre influence !

Albator fronça le sourcil, surpris.

- Tu t'es mêlée de mes oignons… Quelque part, tu agis contre ton propre peuple, ta sœur Dambale comme tu l'appelles, en espérant que je revienne à la vie… Ça, si ce n'est pas de l'influence, c'est que je ne m'y connais pas !

Talmaïdès vola en cercle au-dessus de lui.

- J'ai éclos un jour du surnaturel, la destinée des Carsinoés, en dépit de notre apparence qui te semble monstrueuse, était de vivre en harmonie avec les Carsinômes qui en priant pour avoir des protectrices nous avaient éveillées à la vie. Dambale a détourné notre destinée initiale. Moi, je la garde gravée en moi et je ne veux pas des massacres, ou plutôt des asservissements planifiés par Dambale. Plus que les corps, elle va marquer, contrôler les esprits, les diriger pour s'assurer un troupeau de serviteurs aveuglément fidèles…

- Lobotomisés.

- Oui. Tu es le descendant d'un remarquable Pirate…

- Je sais désormais qu'il était tout sauf une mauviette idéaliste, admit le grand corsaire balafré.

- … et tu portes en toi l'héritage privilégié entre ton monde et le surnaturel qu'avait construit au fil des ans le fils roux de ce Pirate.

- Tu m'as déjà parlé de cet Aldéran… J'ai failli appeler ainsi Alhannis, je comprends pourquoi à présent.

Il releva la tête.

- J'ai déjà bien assez d'emmerdes dans la vie, je n'ai pas l'intention de me colleter à une horde de harpies. Je viens d'y perdre mon âme, je n'ai guère envie que ça recommence !

- Laisse faire le temps.

Le jeune homme se redressa.

- Je ne peux pas aller là-haut, il faut donc que le cocon de mon âme vienne à moi !

Talmaïdès sourit alors.

- Tu as les bons réflexes, tu seras bel et bien la bonne personne, au bon moment et partout là où ce sera nécessaire.

Du plafond de la grotte, un cocon se détacha – suivi par l'essaim de Carsinoés hurlantes - venant droit sur Albator qui recula jusqu'à toucher le mur de roc derrière lui.

- Si dans ce monde mon corps n'est pas totalement réel, je doute que mes armes puissent leur faire grand mal, ragea-t-il.

Transformée en monstre hurlant, Talmaïdès s'interposa entre l'essaim de ses semblables et lui.

- Je demeure la Carsinoé Originelle, vous me devez obéissance. Vous ne le toucherez pas. Bas les griffes !

Avec des grognements de protestation, des mouvements de tête réprobateurs, les harpies avaient pillé net, les dernières bousculant les derniers rangs.

- Repartez ! intima encore Talmaïdès.

De mauvais gré, la fusillant de leurs prunelles écarlates, les Carsinoés châtiées repartirent vers les hauteurs de la grotte.

- Heu, merci, lâcha Albator du bout des lèvres.

- Peu d'êtres Mortels auraient réalisé ce que tu as fait durant tout ce temps en ma compagnie, fit Talmaïdès. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Dambale ne t'a pas infligé ce châtiment pour rien non plus. Mais elle ignore totalement de quoi tu peux être capable !

- Moi aussi…

- Non, tu as les acquis de tes années de très jeune homme, tu as l'expérience du Pirate et tu apposes ta signature de corsaire. Ces triples influences font de toi un être unique et qui marquera ce temps.

- Tu oublies que j'ai oublié ce premier passé…

Albator referma ses mains sur le cocon qui se durcit pour s'ouvrir comme une fleur, libérant une perle d'énergie pure.

- Mon âme, fit-il non sans émotion.

- Je vais mobiliser mon énergie pour ouvrir un portail entre nos mondes, reprit Talmaïdès. Ton âme va réintégrer ton corps, ça fera aussi mal que quand Dambale l'a arrachée.

A genoux, hurlant, la tête entre les mains, incapable de contenir la douleur qui le déchirait tout entier, Albator eut à peine conscience de Talmaïdès qui s'était posée près de lui.

- A un de ces jours, capitaine Albator. Oh oui, tu peux y compter, nous n'allons pas tarder à nous revoir !

* * *

Clio s'était penchée sur le corps du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, ce qui lui tenait lieu de bouche effleurant les lèvres froides.

- Si seulement je pouvais te transmettre de mon souffle de vie… J'ai été créée pour ça, mais là, comment est-ce que je pourrais bien faire quoi que ce soit pour toi ?

La Jurassienne tressaillit violemment, s'illumina.

- Il est là ! glapit-elle, faisant réagir Surlis le Doc Mécanoïde qui lui avait tenu compagnie durant ses jours et nuits de veille.

De fait, ce fut dans un cri qu'Albator revint à la vie, se redressant à demi dans le cercueil de verre, avant de se mettre à claquer des dents au vu du froid ambiant.

- Incroyable, Clio, tu avais donc toujours eu raison !…

Surlis se saisit des couvertures chauffantes qu'il avait toujours tenues prêtes et en envelopper son capitaine, convoquant en même temps à la chambre l'équipe médicale de garde pour le prendre en charge.

- Maintenant, ça va aller, murmura Clio à l'oreille de son ami, dont le regard était vague, perdu, encore dans le monde qu'il venait à peine de quitter dans d'intolérables souffrances.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

- Tu sais que tu vas finir par me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ! vitupéra Skendar. Depuis que je t'ai retrouvé en vie, tu n'arrêtes pas de manquer de mourir !

- Si tu crois que ça m'amuse, grinça Albator depuis son lit.

- Comment tu vas ? reprit son père, soucieux.

- Votre fils va de mieux en mieux, intervint Doc Surlis. Il était en hypothermie profonde mais on s'est occupé de tout. Il a été bien secoué, mais il pourra se lever dès demain. Nous continuerons donc notre vol comme prévu.

- Et ces Carsinômes ?

- Ils ne sont plus vraiment d'actualité, plus pour nous, capitaine Waldenheim. Les flottes de défense vers où se dirige l'Arche prennent le relai.

- Et moi, j'ai un rendez-vous, souffla Albator.

- Avec qui ? Si j'en crois les coordonnées de vol transmises par ta seconde, tu vas à l'opposé du chantier naval où l'_Ephaïstor_ de Salmanille est en réparations !

- Elle était rassurée pour Alhannis depuis un bon moment. Je doute qu'elle ait été aussi enthousiaste pour moi…

- Vous avez à refaire connaissance, quand le moment sera venu et les circonstances mieux appropriées.

- Comme dans un certain château allemand ? bâilla le jeune homme qui arrivait au bout de ses forces.

- Possible. Quel rendez-vous en ce cas ? insista son père. J'ai vu les photos de cette Galahane, plutôt un joli brin de fille !

- Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi. Mon rendez-vous est moins glamour : un duel avec Warius Zéro !

- Au lieu de roucouler, ce sera un affrontement de coqs. C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

- Indispensable.

- Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire, comme au pied de l'escalier à impériale ? s'alarma Skendar.

- Capitaine Waldenheim, votre fils doit se reposer.

- Je constate, fit Skendar qui n'avait pu que constater le teint plus blême que jamais du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, son regard encore éteint et ses mains légèrement tremblantes crispées sur les draps. Dors tout ton saoul durant ces vingt-quatre heures, Albator. Tu dois être en pleine forme face à Zéro.

- Il le sera, assura le Doc de l'_Arcadia_ en remontant le drap sur son patient qui s'était déjà rendormi. Et quoi qu'il en pense et ordonne, il ne sera pas seul !

- Merci, soupira Skendar, soulagé. Il ne va pas apprécier, car il le saura inévitablement !

Le Mécanoïdes eut un petit rire.

- Comme d'hab., et comme toujours nous on s'en tamponne de ses états d'âmes du moment qu'on le récupère à peu près en un seul morceau !

- Je constate que nous nous comprenons parfaitement. Ramenez-moi mon fils et mon petit-fils vivants, c'est tout ce que je vous demande !

- Nous ferons comme à l'accoutumée, assura encore Surlis. On protègera ce fichu gamin malgré lui !

* * *

Alhannis hésitait entre babiller pour témoigner de son plaisir à retrouver le contact avec son père, ou protester de façon véhémente contre les grattouilles insistantes sur son bidon rebondi ! Ayant choisi pour la première option, il rit de toute la vigueur de ses poumons.

Albator pressa doucement le corps potelé contre sa poitrine, passant les doigts dans les boucles flamboyantes.

- Tu aurais vraiment dû t'appeler comme cet ancêtre roux et infernal d'Aldéran ! Je sens que sous tes airs d'angelot, tu vas m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Je t'adore, mon adorable diablotin !

Le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans le petit ensemble imitation cuir et couleur pétrole du bébé.

- Ta chaleur, elle m'aurait été précieuse quand mon âme errait dans ce monde de folie et que mon corps gelait ici !

Clio posa une main légère sur l'épaule valide du grand corsaire balafré.

- Oui, je l'ai retrouvée, cette blessure, en revenant, maugréa-t-il. Les trois semaines de voyage jusqu'au rendez-vous avec Warius devrait me rendre une bonne autonomie.

- A peine, rectifia la Jurassienne, préoccupée. Quant à Alhannis en guise de bouillotte, tu étais bien trop glacé pour cela. Je me serais bien blottie contre toi, peau contre peau, mais ma température corporelle ne dépasse pas les vingt-six degrés…

Albator esquissa un sourire au charme ravageur.

- Je suis sûr que tu peux la faire monter de façon assez spectaculaire, en fonction des circonstances !

Et la Jurassienne rougit pour la première fois de sa vie.

* * *

Le capitaine du _Karyu_ avait pris contact avec celui de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je préfère ces dernières nouvelles, Albator.

- Quoi, vous vous préoccupiez pour moi ? Non, un duel qui vous file sous le nez, vous ne l'auriez pas supporté plutôt ! Je serai au rendez-vous, soyez sans crainte, Zéro pointé !

- Toujours les compliments, avec vous, parut néanmoins s'amuser Warius. Je crois que je vous préfère dans un état proche du coma, le quotidien est alors beaucoup moins agité !

- Une Arche semblable à une planète, j'étais tout à fait de taille !

- Oh, toujours tout ramener à des mensurations, vous ne seriez pas un peu frustré, en réalité ?

Albator eut un petit ricanement.

- Croyez-moi, je me trouve parfaitement monté ! Nous nous retrouverons donc dans trois semaines sur cette planète de métal et de mort, déserte, Technologia. J'ai hâte, Zéro.

- Moi aussi. Ce que vous m'avez fait durant mes années de Boursier fut odieux, totalement gratuit et ça a bien amusé votre cour d'admirateurs de l'époque… De jeunes gosses désœuvrés, se fichant des études puisque leur avenir est tout tracé et assuré… Vous n'imaginerez jamais.

- Je le sais d'autant plus que désormais je n'ignore plus rien de chacun des sévices que je vous ai infligé… Et, effectivement, rien ne peut rattraper cela, ni mon passage à tabac ni ma mort… Cette fois, en revanche, je défendrai mes chances.

- J'y compte bien !

Warius fronça les sourcils.

- « Je n'ignore plus rien », vous avez retrouvé la mémoire ?

- Oui, entièrement, et je vous prie de croire que ce n'est pas brillant, grommela Albator en mettant fin à la communication.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

- La mémoire t'est revenue, dans son intégralité ? s'enquit Kei, abasourdie.

- Oui, Talmaïdès n'y est certainement étrangère. Elle a de grands et fumeux plans pour moi, comme si j'avais besoin de braquer à nouveau les Carsinoés contre moi, j'ai déjà bien assez d'ennemis qui veulent me trucider et s'y emploient consciencieusement ! Elle a dû songer que j'avais un besoin impératif d'accéder à l'entièreté de toute ma mémoire – comme si les souvenirs du gamin pourri gâté que j'ai été, qui en a profité et plus qu'abusé, pouvaient m'aider, ajouta amèrement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Ca ne peut pas être sombre à ce point, protesta la jeune femme.

- Ca n'a guère été reluisant, je m'en rends enfin compte, il suffit de voir ce qu'il en est avec ce Zéro ! Lothar n'a pas créé le Pirate de toutes pièces, la base était là, ne demandant qu'à être modelée !

- Exact, mais il ne l'a poussée que vers le mal absolu. Et ton père, et Alhannis t'ont ramené vers la lumière, sourit la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_. Et un Pirate qui aurait été façonné à l'image de celui qui fut notre roi, ne serait pas devenu le corsaire d'aujourd'hui qui tente d'aider au mieux les gens au lieu de les détrousser !

- C'est bien moins excitant mais je dois avouer que je me sens mieux dans ma peau.

- Oui, il est vrai que se faire arracher son âme par une harpie est d'une affligeante banalité, remarqua Kei dans un gloussement.

- Bon d'accord, il y a quelques accidents de parcours…

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Comment va ton épaule.

- Pas fâché de pouvoir à nouveau l'utiliser.

- Mais tu seras malgré tout ralenti, handicapé, face à Zéro !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être au max de mes capacités pour le surpasser.

- Ne sois pas trop présomptueux, ce Zéro est loin d'être manchot ! s'alarma Kei.

- Mais comme il suit scrupuleusement les règles, le doigt sur la couture du pantalon, il est perdant d'office, ricana Albator.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas le prendre en traître, ça ne te ressemblerait absolument pas !

- Lothar m'a enseigné la cruauté, pas la déloyauté en dépit de ses efforts. Mais avec mes souvenirs tout frais revenus, je réserve à Zéro quelques bottes familiales dans la plus pure tradition !

- Je préfère ça. Ne sois cependant pas trop sûr de toi, tu n'impressionnes absolument pas ce Zéro et lui se prépare depuis des semaines alors que toi tu es en pleine revalidation !

- Je ne le sous-estime pas, assura le grand corsaire balafré. Je pense plutôt que lui et moi, pour avoir un peu appris à nous connaître, savons parfaitement quelle sera l'issue du duel !

- Lequel ? continua de s'inquiéter la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est qu'une intuition, je préfère ne rien t'en dire.

- Comme d'hab., quoi ! maugréa-t-elle en se détournant. Nous avons encore quatre jours avant d'atteindre Technologia, quelles sont tes intentions ?

- Je vais aller embêter mon petit amour roux !

* * *

Contournant le bureau de son mari, Marina Oki jeta un coup d'œil vers ce qu'il observait attentivement sur l'écran de son ordinateur – elle s'en doutait et en eux la confirmation.

- De tous les duels du capitaine du _Deathsaber_ puis de l'_Arcadia_, tu te focalises sur celui contre son père, constata-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

Warius cligna de l'œil à son adresse.

- Ce n'est plus lui qui m'intéresse dans cet affrontement mais Skendar Waldenheim !

- Ah bon ?

- Le capitaine de l'_Octavion_ est la projection de ce qu'Ilian était sur le point de devenir quand il a été porté disparu, archivé comme tombé au combat. Les réactions de Skendar Waldenheim face à celui qu'il a réalisé être son fils m'indiquent les changements profonds, bien qu'encore imperceptibles d'Albator. Il ne me combattra pas à mort comme un ennemi, mais il n'ira pas jusqu'à baisser la garde comme son père, il sera entre les deux mais je dois tenter de préciser à quel point…

- Et si tu te trompes ? avança son épouse, pas rassurée du tout. Ce corsaire est un tueur, il ne va pas s'amender pour une mémoire retrouvée et une réorientation forcée sur le bon chemin qu'il combattait de toutes ses forces il y a seulement un an !

- Il est devenu père aussi. Tu sais très bien comment cela nous a transformés, tous les deux ? Tu constates comment la carriériste Salmanille Khurskonde réagit depuis la naissance de son fils ?

- Et moi je répète qu'Albator ne fera aucun d'état d'âme en plein duel ! Il descend directement d'un des ancêtres que même les Waldenheim ont effacé de leur arbre généalogique !

- Pour de mauvaises raisons si j'en crois ce que mes recherches ont donné, reprit le capitaine du _Karyu_. S'il faisait tache, c'était parmi la lignée des Militaires et autres défenseurs bien établis du Bien. Cet Albator là l'a fait à sa manière, brouillant tellement les pistes que maintenant, il ne reste quasi aucune trace de lui.

Warius eut un ricanement.

- Il ne suffit pas d'être un chevalier pour être un bon défenseur de saines valeurs. Il faut un peu de noirceur pour ne pas laisser son cœur, son optimisme ou sa foi en l'être vivant l'emporter trop…

- Tu parles de toi, là, murmura Marina en lui étreignant les épaules.

- Albator ne s'est pas privé d'en persifler. Je suis bien trop droit dans mes bottes.

- Comme si c'était un défaut ! s'emporta Marina.

- Parfois, ça l'est, ou ça pourrait le devenir… Un Pirate comme l'était le capitaine du _Deathsaber_ puis de l'_Arcadia _se seraient servis sans vergogne de cette qualité… Ce duel est important aussi pour Albator, qu'il sache lui aussi où il en est. Je crois qu'après cela, je pourrai faire la paix de mon passé d'ado persécuté et lui réaliser que le jeune Militaire qu'il a été méritait déjà le pardon pour avoir fait alors les bons choix, et que le corsaire peut les reprendre à sa manière brute de décoffrage !

- Je crois que tu rêves, mon Warius, gémit Marina. Tu idéalises un adversaire qui laissera ses anciens instincts l'emporter et retournera sa cape dès que la Flotte terrestre ne l'intéressera plus ou que l'occasion s'en présentera.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Cet homme te fascine par son tortueux parcours, par le fait que tu songes que vos routes pourraient être communes un moment durant, mais je te conjure de ne pas oublier que le Pirate massacreur d'équipages demeure à fleur de peau !

- Il a failli mourir pour protéger celle que nous devions arrêter morte ou vive, crois-moi, Marina, ça vaut toutes les preuves de l'univers !

Marina soupira, se heurtant à un mur, et se retira tandis que son époux reprenait le visionnage du duel d'Heiligenstadt à son début.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Premier arrivé en orbite de Technologia, l'_Arcadia_ était néanmoins demeuré sous bouclier d'invisibilité, attendant l'adversaire de son capitaine.

Toujours pas rassurée quant à ce qui se préparait, Kei avait légèrement tourné vers la position surélevée de la passerelle où un grand brun pensif se tenait assis, indifférent à tout, et à ses angoisses à elle en premier semblait-il !

- Je peux te donner mon avis ?

- Si c'est le même qu'il y a cinq minutes, non !

- Mais…

- N'y va pas, c'est trop dangereux, Zéro ne te fera aucun cadeau, c'est de l'orgueil mal placé, et blablabla et blablabla !

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ! gronda la jeune femme blonde qui avait très envie de le saisir par les épaules et de le secouer d'importance, du moins tant qu'il était assis et ne le dépassait pas d'une bonne tête !

- Le duel doit avoir lieu, un point c'est tout. Et Technologia conviendra parfaitement, il n'y a plus âme qui vive ! Toshiro, tu m'entends ?

- Je finis de monter un nouveau système sur tes réacteurs, capitaine. Je t'écoute.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé comme renseignements sur Technologia ? Tout indique qu'elle a été habitée mais il n'y a plus rien…

- Quand j'ai extrait les derniers fichiers mémoire du Grand Ordinateur, les autres ont été écrasés, je n'ai donc plus rien sur la vie de l'Albator qui t'a précédé, hors Technologia semble remonter à son époque. Mais renseignements pris, il semble que l'énergie a fait défaut aux Mécanoïdes qui s'y trouvaient, les cités batteries ne se sont plus auto-rechargées. Quant aux humains avec lesquels ils cohabitaient, ils ont épuisé les ressources naturelles et sont partis. De leurs deux civilisations, il ne reste donc que les vestiges. Zéro et toi y serez tranquilles pour régler vos comptes, si tant est que cela soit nécessaire.

- C'est obligatoire !

- Je préfère ignorer que ça va arriver, deux bons guerriers n'ont pas le droit de s'affronter !

- Et tu seras aux premières loges, ricana Albator, tu viens avec moi !

* * *

Marina grognait, elle aussi.

- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas quand j'astique ? ironisa son mari.

- D'ordinaire, c'est plutôt ma tâche, ronchonna la seconde du _Karyu_.

- Et j'apprécie, gloussa-t-il. Mais là, inutile de te dévouer, le saber est déjà long et dur !

- Hilarant… Tu n'as jamais eu le sens de l'humour et c'est encore pire en situation de stress ! Je préfèrerais de loin t'astiquer le manche au lieu que tu fasses reluire ton saber.

Poings sur les hanches, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que tu as bien regardé l'arme d'Albator ? siffla-t-elle. Elle a beau ressembler à ton saber, elle n'a absolument rien à voir !

- Oui, un modèle unique. L'Ordinateur Central n'en a pas trouvé un autre, et ça fait des jours et des jours qu'il cherche, toutes civilisations confondues. Mais, ça n'a guère d'importance. Je m'inquiète bien moins de l'arme que de celui qui la tient ! Et ce n'est pas parce que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ relève de blessure et qu'il n'est pas à ton top physique qu'il ne demeure pas redoutable au possible !

- Ca me semble également une évidence, reconnut Marina en lissant un pli imaginaire à la courte jupette de sa tunique rose pâle. Si tu veux mon avis…

- Inutile, Marina, je ne renoncerai pas à ce duel !

- Je m'en doutais, mais je devais le tenter. Je suis ta femme et tu es celui que j'aime plus que ma propre vie.

- Je sais que tu attendras mon retour. Mais si douze heures après que je me sois posé sur le sol de Technologia…

- Des nèfles, je t'accompagne !

- Marina, il faut que l'un de nous… Et il y a notre enfant ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse ce que le petit Alhannis endure depuis sa venue au monde.

Marina eut un doux sourire.

- Je serais très curieuse de voir le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ s'occuper de son petit bout de chou !

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, cette manie de craquer pour ce corbeau borgne et balafré !

* * *

- Gnaaaa !

Alhannis se saisit du biscuit que lui tendait son père, le mâchouilla sans vraiment le manger, bavouillant, distrait, regardant autour de lui, un peu perdu semblait-il.

- Si tu préfères, je te donne une pomme, proposa Albator.

- A croquer ? ironisa Clio.

- Oui, bien sûr, la plus grosse que je pourrai trouver ! persifla le grand corsaire balafré. Fais poêler cette pomme, ensuite asse-moi une assiette, un couteau, une cuillère et du sucre, je vais lui faire une panade.

Alhannis s'agita alors, agitant les bras, avant de recommencer à mordiller son long boudoir, comme s'il avait compris et attendant patiemment le goûter promis !

* * *

Bien calée dans son fauteuil, Léllanya observait sur son écran central l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ qui se trouvaient en orbite de Technologia.

- Je sens que je vais faire d'une pierre plusieurs coups, se réjouit la Pirate. Ils vont tellement être obnubilés l'un par l'autre que je vais pouvoir les tirer comme des lapins… Quoique, j'ai des projets pour toi, Albator, et toi je t'embarque avant de repartir ! Khell, jeta-t-elle à l'adresse de son premier lieutenant, envois Trixhe et ses Marins me ramener Albator !

- A tes ordres. D'ici ce soir, il sera en cellule à ce bord.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Rajustant ses épaisses lunettes rondes, Toshiro leva les yeux vers les hautes tours qui montaient haut au-dessus des plus grands immeubles de la ville déserte.

- Je ne comprends pas… Même si les batteries ne se rechargeaient plus automatiquement, les Mécanoïdes disposaient de suffisamment de connaissances et de matériels suffisants pour les réparer ou même en construire de nouvelles !

- Sans compter qu'ils avaient l'éternité devant eux, remarqua Albator. Et, au contraire, ils ont laissé leurs processeurs s'éteindre lentement, et depuis leurs carcasses rouillent tout partout.

- Peut-être est-ce la raison…

- De rouiller ? grinça le grand corsaire balafré.

- Non, la vie éternelle. Ça peut se révéler d'un ennui, j'imagine. Et au vu du peu que j'ai tiré des archives de New City ici, une fois les humains partis, c'est là que les Mécanoïdes se sont laissés aller.

- Pourtant, d'après les informations dont tu m'as envoyé copie, ils s'étaient installés sur Technologia pour vivre en paix, loin de tout, et donc à jamais ! protesta le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Sans doute y a-t-il eu d'autres raisons, mais nous ne les connaîtrons jamais… Je peux encore fouiller, mais je doute d'exhumer beaucoup plus.

A un sifflement traversant l'air, Albator suivit du regard la navette militaire du _Karyu_ qui allait se poser sur l'une des pistes de l'aéroport.

- Zéro sera là dans quelques minutes, murmura le petit ingénieur binoclard. Albator…

- Tu ne vas t'y mettre, à nouveau ? ! s'insurgea ce dernier. Continue, et c'est toi que je défie en duel !

- Je pourrais te surprendre, glissa Toshiro. Mon katana et moi ne redoutons pas grand-chose, et sa lame pourrait bien rayer ton beau gravity saber !

- Nous verrons, plus tard. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai que Zéro à mon agenda !

- Et il n'est pas venu seul, remarqua le génial ingénieur de l'_Arcadia_. Si j'en crois le relevé de l'équipage, ces deux-là sont Accéluder et Shizuo Ishikura.

- Warius se ramène avec un Mécanoïde, je me demande bien ce qu'il a derrière la tête, ce cerveau tordu !

- Tout comme notre Surlis, cet Accéluder pourrait mieux interpréter les raisons des actes de ses compatriotes.

- Tu n'as pas des choses plus importantes à faire, toi ?

- Je croyais que ça t'intéresserait…

- J'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec mes propres soucis ! grogna Albator.

- Et moi, j'ai pas mal de temps libre, glissa Toshiro. Une civilisation qui disparaît, de sa propre volonté, ça pique toujours la curiosité. Je veux savoir, comprendre !

- Si ça te chante…

Prenant une bonne inspiration, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ observa celui du _Karyu_ qui se rapprochait, le visage fermé et dénué d'expression.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas regretter ta décision ? murmura Toshiro, pas rassuré pour son ami.

- Mais, je n'ai pas eu le choix, c'est Warius qui m'a lancé son défi au visage après me l'avoir tuméfié !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Et il ne semble effectivement pas disposé à faire l'impasse dessus.

Alors que son adversaire parcourait les derniers mètres, Albator fit légèrement bouger son épaule droite, ce qui lui incendia tout le côté et le dos d'ondes de douleur. Il serra les dents, songeant que l'affrontement s'annonçait mal avait seulement que les saber ne soient sortis de leurs fourreaux !

- Toshy.

Ce dernier éleva légèrement le ceinturon des armes de son capitaine qui tira le gravity saber hors de son étui pour faire face à son adversaire.

- Je suis prêt à recevoir tes assauts, Zéro. Tu n'auras que cette occasion pour te venger des avanies que je t'ai fait endurer !

- J'aurais préféré que les circonstances soient meilleures, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre que notre collaboration forcée contre les Pirates s'éternise. Nous sommes des adultes désormais et je peux me mesurer à toi à niveau et armes équivalents.

- J'attends de voir ça. Et commence par ordonner à tes copains de dégager le terrain.

- J'en ai autant à l'adresse de ton ingénieur.

- Toshiro ne représente guère une menace, mentit le grand corsaire balafré alors que le long manteau du binoclard dissimulait son katana.

Mais en un mouvement de recul synchronisé, tous dégagèrent l'espace autour des deux hommes.

* * *

Depuis un des immeubles abandonnés entourant ce qui avait dû être la place principale de New City, là où les duellistes s'apprêtaient à croiser le fer, Trixhe Muhel avait tout observé.

- Dans quelques minutes, ces deux-là auront occulté tout ce qui se trouve autour d'eux. Ils sont allés où je pensais bien les trouver et arrivé avant eux, ils n'ont aucun moyen de savoir que nous sommes là. Je vais dès lors pouvoir vous déployer afin de les cerner et que vous me rabattiez la proie vers moi.

- Comment devons-nous nous déployer ? firent les Pirates qui l'avaient accompagné, une vingtaine au total, armés, encagoulés, sans autre signe distinctif que la tête de mort et les tibias entrecroisés.

- Il vous faudra agir en fonction de leurs réactions. Mais vous devez vous débrouiller pour que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Albator vienne ici ! Ensuite, repli immédiat car nous décollerons sans perdre un instant pour rejoindre la _Janae_. Allez-y, nous n'aurons droit qu'à une seule tentative !

Par groupe de deux ou trois, les Pirates se dirigèrent vers le lieu du combat, invisibles.

- Tu es en position, Trixhe ?

- Oui, Léllanya. J'ai donné le signal, les Marins vont pousser Albator par ici et je n'aurai plus qu'à m'assurer de lui pour te l'amener.

- Sois prudent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le connais, j'ai pu l'observer quand vous vous battiez ensemble. Je sais exactement ce que j'ai à faire ! Ses amis réagiront rapidement, sois prudente, capitaine.

- Tout est prêt. Je joindre l'utile à l'agréable, en réglant tous mes comptes en une fois, se réjouit Léllanya qui n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'on lui livre son colis !

* * *

Dans le pesant silence qui était tombé, les deux saber s'entrechoquèrent.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

« C'était bien le moment de mettre de côté les principes chevaleresques pour attaquer comme un malade ! ».

Surpris d'entrée par la rage de frappe du capitaine du _Karyu_, Albator avait dû se contenter de contenir les assauts, de dévier les passes les plus dangereuses, mais dans l'incapacité de reprendre l'avantage, même un fugitif instant.

Laissant de côté toute sa désinvolture d'avant duel, son mépris même pour son adversaire, Albator avait dû mobiliser toute sa concentration et rassembler ses forces pour faire front et ne pas, tout simplement, se faire battre à plates coutures !

Pestant contre son épaule droite qui le bloquait presque tous ses mouvements, le grand corsaire balafré avait dû en revenir aux mouvements auxquels il s'était entraîné en fonction de son handicap du moment.

« Il n'y aura peut-être qu'une chance de forcer sa défense et de passer, je devrai la tenter dès qu'elle se présentera ! ».

Shizuo Ishikura porta la main à son oreillette.

- Tu vois tout, Marina ?

- J'ai pu connecter les ordinateurs de la navette au satellite en orbite, très peu d'énergie mais suffisante pour suivre ce duel. Je devrais être avec vous sur cette place !

- Certainement pas ! Tu as quasiment failli faire un malaise quand on a débarqué, tu restes assise. Tu ne devrais même pas suivre le combat ! Et Doc Machinar aura à t'examiner dès que nous serons revenus à bord !

- Inutile, je sais très bien ce que… Ce qui importe là, c'est Warius.

- Il a plutôt bien engagé les hostilités.

- Mais lui et moi avons oublié quelque chose d'essentiel quand nous avons programmé les robots escrimeurs…

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna Shizuo.

- Contrairement à l'habitude, et par la force des choses, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ se bat en gaucher là ! Ce n'est pas du tout en ce sens que Warius s'est entraîné sans relâche !

- Mince alors, convint Shizuo en se mordant la lèvre. Mais ça ne semble pas gêner outre mesure notre capitaine !

- Warius n'est pas un bretteur né. Contrairement à Albator, il n'a pas reçu cette formation en tant que fine fleur de l'aristocratie allemande.

- Pardon, Marina, mais pas plus que les autres à bord, je ne comprends les raisons de ce duel ! Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ et lui avaient plutôt collaboré en bonne entente, résultats à l'appui ?

- Il s'agit d'une très ancienne querelle… quand Albator s'appelait encore Ilian Waldenheim.

- Waldenheim, oui, ce nom est très connu dans la Flotte terrestre. Skendar Waldenheim est le dernier de la lignée depuis que son fils…

Marina put presque deviner Shizuo qui devait tourner la tête vers le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, yeux écarquillés, stupéfait, comprenant.

- Oui, c'est assez compliqué, convint-elle.

* * *

Bien que le haut de son côté droit soit raide, presque inutilisable – quoique à la réflexion Warius songea que son adversaire préférait ne pas s'en servir – Albator tenait néanmoins la dragée haute au capitaine du _Karyu_ qui bien que le harcelant sous tous les angles ne parvenait à trouver la moindre ouverture pour porter une estocade décisive.

Le temps passant, même s'il fatiguait le convalescent, il semblait le doper aussi, faire monter la confiance en lui et il passait enfin à son tour à l'offensive !

- Jusqu'ici, ce n'était qu'un échauffement, Zéro. Je me sens enfin bien. Je peux reprendre les choses en main. Tu vas découvrir le véritable gouffre qu'il y a entre un gars des rues et quelqu'un né dans le baldaquin de la chambre aux trois couronnes !

- Oui, chassez le naturel… grinça Warius. Dire que tu étais presque devenu fréquentable ces dernières semaines. Mais crois bien qu'après toutes ces années, je suis devenu autre chose que le zéro pointé de mon enfance.

Albator bloqua l'attaque qu'un perfide Warius avait dirigée vers son épaule blessée, ancra les talons de ses bottes dans le sol et mobilisa ses forces pour l'arrêter net dans son élan.

- Mon Pr Oyama a effectué quelques recherches. Tu n'as qu'à songer que « zéro » désignait aussi un antique avion de combat, redouté de tous et de navires bien plus grands qu'eux !

- Jeter le chaud et le froid, tu n'arrêtes jamais, siffla Warius dont le poignet commençait à chauffer alors qu'il serrait la poignée de son saber à le briser, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rompre sa position sans s'exposer au déséquilibre et donc offrir une opportunité inratable à son adversaire !

Mais mobilisant une énergie insoupçonnée, Albator repoussa effectivement son rival, le faisant légèrement vaciller sur ses chevilles, l'obligeant à reculer de deux pas, le saber toujours levé mais semblant ne plus savoir où le diriger.

Un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, le grand corsaire balafré passa rapidement le dos de son gant sous son menton dégoulinant de sueur.

- Prêt pour le deuxième round, Zéro ?

- Combien de rounds as-tu prévu ?

- Autant que de nécessaire !

Le souffle court, déjà bien éprouvé par les premières passes, les deux duellistes se remirent en position, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent à nouveau se jeter l'un sur l'autre, des tirs constellèrent d'impacts le sol autour d'eux.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Sous les tirs qui convergeaient depuis les hauteurs de la place où ceux de l'_Arcadia _ et du _Karyu_ se trouvaient, ils se replièrent machinalement, partant vers des directions différentes vers lesquelles semblaient les pousser les salves qui scindaient leur groupe.

- Marina, ne t'inquiète pas, ton époux est avec nous. Nous revenons vers la navette ! avertit Shizuo. Tiens les moteurs prêts !

- Que font le capitaine et le micro ingénieur de l'_Arcadia _?

- Je suppose qu'ils se replient vers leur propre spacewolf. Aucun intérêt. J'ai à te mettre en sécurité, lieutenante Oki ! Tous les deux.

- Tu pourrais éviter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ? râla Warius qu'Exéluteur entraînait dans son sillage de fuite. Et je refuse de filer ventre à terre devant Albator !

- Une chose à la fois, pria Shizuo qui ouvrait toujours la marche, ou plutôt la retraite forcée. Croyez-moi, capitaine, ce corsaire a galopé de son côté et de toute la longueur de ses jambes contrairement à son petit acolyte !

- Albator n'est pas un lâche. Nous avons été pris sous des tirs croisés, bien visés, et je dirais même que nous avons fait en fuyant exactement ce qu'ils attendaient de nous !

Warius s'arrêta, se faisant bousculer et même pousser en avant par Axéluteur, le Mécanoïde voulant à tout prix le conduire à la navette militaire de la flotte indépendante.

- Sauf preuve du contraire, seuls les Pirates peuvent autant en vouloir à celui qui fut l'un des leurs, et parmi les meilleurs ! Il y a forcément un cuirassé occulté en orbite… Leur camouflage a été amélioré, meilleur que celui du _Karyu_ et même de l'_Arcadia_ remis à neuf selon les normes actuelles.

- Tu sais que ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ? fit Marina venue à sa rencontre, pâle mais déterminée.

Repoussant des mains ceux qui voulaient l'amener là où il ne voulait pas, Warius fit quelques pas, mains sur les hanches, réfléchissant à haute voix.

- Des snipers, autour de nous, mais alors que nous pouvions être abattus sans coup férir, on s'est contenté de nous tirer entre les pieds pour nous faire fuir… Nous avons décampé, et plus vite que jamais, mais le gros des salves était dirigée vers ceux de l'_Arcadia_, j'ai encore les échos de ces tirs aux oreilles et je peux les analyser sans faute possible.

- Warius, on doit te mettre en sécurité ! glapit Marina en le saisissant par les pans de sa veste gris sombre et au plastron canari.

- Je n'ai jamais été en danger… Mais je n'en dirais pas autant pour le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_… Il a toujours été évident que les Pirates voulaient lui faire payer son revirement, mais il semble bien qu'ils usent de chaque opportunité qui s'offre à eux, quitte à la forcer. Et là, je parierais ma casquette sur le fait que c'est ce corbeau borgne et balafré qu'ils veulent… Je n'aime pas du tout cela…

- Capitaine, ce n'est qu'un renégat à ses propres amis. Ne vous préoccupez donc pas de lui, pria Shizuo. Nous rentrons à bord ! Je suis certain que ceux de l'_Arcadia_ sauront sauver leurs miches.

- Non, je ne crois pas… Quelque chose de plus gros et de plus puissant nous a tendu un piège quasi parfait… J'ai marché dedans, les deux pieds en avant, et Albator encore plus… Et c'est lui qu'ils veulent, les Pirates ! On y retourne !

- Ca ne servira à rien, soupira Exéluteur. Mes circuits sentent que tout est déjà terminé… Les rares sources d'énergie sur cette planète morte s'éteignent, lentement…

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? glapit Kei en apparaissant sur le sol de Technologia, accompagnée d'une Clio qui vidait allègrement une bouteille de saké comme s'il s'était s'agit de petit lait ! Où est mon capitaine ?

- Il a fui comme un lapin, grogna Shizuo.

- Normal, au vu de la direction des tirs, remarqua froidement Clio. Le Grand Ordinateur a analysé chaque angle… Un seul de plus aurait été mortel s'ils n'avaient pas tourné les talons… Et ces tirs semblent converger vers un seul point.

- Lequel ? Je ne comprends pas ! protesta Shizuo.

- Si, intervint Axéluteur le Mécanoîde. Quel que soit le cuirassé en orbite, qui que soit son capitaine, ils vont s'assurer de la personne du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, au moins pire, et je n'ose songer en quels buts.

- Comment cela ? tiqua Warius.

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué, capitaine ? Quand Albator et vous avez choqué les lames de vos saber, vous avez voulu un geste amical vers son poignet, pour lui faire comprendre que vous ne prendriez pas sa vie… Mais il s'est tellement reculé, affolé… Albator a de terribles démons en lui, devant lui, et des monstres psychologiques à combattre…

- Je craignais de le comprendre… Je ne peux pas accepter cette réalité… Et j'ai à combattre ces Pirates en absolue priorité ! Ce sont mes ordres ainsi que ceux d'un corsaire… On y retourne !

* * *

Surlis ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un doux sourire à l'adresse de Marina.

- Un beau petit garçon à venir ! Oui, Machinar avait raison, mais soyez prudente, lieutenante Oki, ce bébé va beaucoup grandir, très grandir, et il aura du mal à sortir, je peux déjà vous le prédire !

- Je le donnerai à Warius, nous agrandirons notre famille, j'en suis tellement heureuse !

Marina s'assombrit, attrapant une lingette pour essuyer son ventre du liquide froid de l'échographie.

- Est-ce que, cette fois, l'accouchement va bien se passer et non une énième césarienne me menant aux portes de la mort ?

- Je suis Mécanoïde, lieutenante Oki, pas extralucide. Et si tel était le cas…

- … vous ne me diriez rien, à ce stade de ma grossesse. Je ne veux pas non plus affoler Warius… Moins pour moi mais pour le fait qu'il se focalise sur celui qu'il devrait se réjouir d'être son pire ennemi éradiqué !

- Warius est un homme bien.

- Trop bien, trop gentil, j'ai tellement peur pour lui…

- Il a sa place dans cet univers, c'est tout ce qui importe.

- Et pour le capitaine de l'_Arcadia _?

- Son sort est condamné…

Venu sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, Warius s'était dirigé droit vers un Marin chauve, le soumettant à la question.

- Oui, j'ai fait mes recherches, capitaine Zéro. J'ai capté un infime écho, je n'y avais pas prêté garde, qu'aurions-nous eu à redouter de lui ? Mais ça devait alors être une navette au décollage, vers un vaisseau occulté à seulement quelques encablures galactiques de nous ! aboya Kréon depuis la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

- Quel vaisseau ? siffla Warius.

- Mon instinct me souffle la _Janae_ de Léllanya Urghon ! Cette Pirate a fait enlever Albator.

- Vous pouvez la suivre, Kréon ?

- Non, capitaine Zéro. En récupérant la navette, elle ne lâche plus une seule signature énergétique. Je l'ai perdue !

- En ce cas, on va la chercher, la retrouver. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Albator est mon équipier et j'ai à le récupérer !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

- Heureusement qu'Albator avait affirmé que vous étiez parfaitement inoffensif, Pr Oyama ! persifla Warius qui avec ceux de l'_Arcadia_ avaient fini par localiser le petit ingénieur binoclard à plus de trois kilomètres du lieu du duel qui avait tourné court.

Et si la lame du katana ruisselante de sang ne suffisait pas, les sept cadavres au sol témoignaient de la résistance acharnée et de la victoire de Toshiro.

- Ce sont bien des Marins de la _Janae_ d'Urghon, identifia Kréon en rangeant son pistolet en l'absence de toute menace. Je soupçonne Léllanya d'avoir envoyé Trixhe pour récupérer notre capitaine.

- Trixhe ?

- Trixhe Muhel, compléta Kei. C'est son responsable des opérations spéciales, je ne l'ai jamais vu échouer. Et de temps à autres, selon l'humeur de Léllanya, il lui rend des services plus intimes, ce qui explique ses rendez-vous par la suite auprès d'une faiseuse d'anges.

- Où est Albator ? gronda Toshiro après avoir nettoyé la lame sur les vêtements de ses victimes.

- Les scans de l'_Arcadia_ ne relayent que nos signaux vitaux, renseigna Kréon.

- Idem pour le _Karyu_, compléta Shizuo. La seule chose de certaine, c'est qu'il n'est plus sur Technologia.

- Cette Léllanya ne va quand même pas le renvoyer dans une mine quelconque ou je ne sais quel autre enfer de la mer d'étoiles ? aboya Toshiro.

- Pourquoi, il y a eu un précédent ? interrogea Warius.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, siffla le petit ingénieur.

- Albator et toi, vous vous êtes séparés ? préféra s'enquérir la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- Il a vite compris que c'était à lui que les inconnus en voulaient, alors il est parti de son côté, et il court un peu plus vite que moi…

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous séparer, insista Kréon. Trixhe savait exactement à qui il s'en prenait et Léllanya sait parfaitement de quoi Albator est capable… Quelles que soient ses intentions, il est dans un sale pétrin !

- Quel autre projet que de lui faire payer son revirement cette Urghon aurait-elle ? s'étonna le capitaine du _Karyu_.

- Zéro, vous n'avez aucune imagination, aboya Kei. Et vous n'avez pas la moindre idée du degré de perversité atteint par Léllanya. Si Lothar Grudge n'avait pas été entièrement pour Yogan, elle et lui auraient fait un couple d'enfer ! – c'est elle, sa véritable disciple, et non Albator. Je peux vous assurer que le sort qu'elle lui réserve n'aura rien à envier aux mines de carcinium, elle va se délecter à le torturer pour sa traîtrise et pour avoir trouvé accueil dans d'autres bras… Kréon, Toshiro, vous devez absolument, et dans l'urgence, améliorer nos détecteurs afin que nous puissions la retrouver !

- On s'en occupe immédiatement, assurèrent les deux hommes.

- Une idée des coordonnées où elle aurait pu se replier ? fit le capitaine de la République Indépendante.

- La finalité est forcément la Cité Pirate dans les nuages de Klomel, réfléchit Kei à haute voix. Mais rien ne dit non plus qu'elle gardera Albator en vie aussi longtemps… Elle sait qu'elle aurait dû le faire exécuter, mais elle veut vraiment se faire plaisir… Espérons que cette grossière erreur nous donnera le temps de le lui reprendre !

- Elle laisse ses sentiments l'emporter, murmura Clio.

- Son cul ! rectifia Kei, acerbe, poings serrés, ses prunelles bleues flamboyantes.

- En tout état de cause, je vois mal votre capitaine être à nouveau consentant, donc, il ne risque rien, se rasséréna Warius. Et nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, rejoignons nos bords respectifs ! J'ai à prendre des nouvelles de ma femme !

- Vous êtes vraiment borné, marmonna Kei entre ses dents en passant rapidement devant. Comme si Grudge et tous ceux qui lui sont passés dessus avaient attendu son consentement !

- Mais enfin, de quoi parlez-vous ? !

* * *

De retour sur son cuirassé, Warius s'était détendu en retrouvant son épouse.

- Tu ne m'avais rien dit…

- J'espérais de meilleures circonstances pour te l'annoncer, comme une escale. Et puis, j'avais tellement peur de le perdre prématurément, cela ne m'est que trop souvent arrivé…

- Je suis tellement heureux, murmura-t-il en lui caressant doucement le ventre. Nous n'en parlions plus tant, ces dernières semaines, alors je ne savais plus trop…

Marina lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur.

- Tu vas me mettre au repos complet ? Dans tes rêves, mon petit vieux !

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini, cette manie de me prendre pour un demeuré de première ! ?

Un peul mal à l'aise, Marina le suivit des yeux alors qu'il s'était brusquement levé pour marcher de long en large.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, glissa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ça, je sais très bien que hormis une sentence médicale de Machinar, tu demeureras à ton poste et rien ne t'en écartera ! En revanche, vu qu'il t'a quand même mis au repos quelques jours, j'aimerais que tu opères quelques recherches pour moi.

- Ça marche. De quel ordre, tes investigations ?

- Bien que ceux de l'_Arcadia_, et son capitaine en premier, me prennent pour un neuneu de compétition, je pense avoir compris ce qu'ils veulent me dissimuler tout en le lâchant à demi-mot ! J'en veux néanmoins confirmation.

- Que dois-je faire ? poursuivit Marina alors qu'il revenait s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Sors-moi, de n'importe quelles archives, tout ce qui a trait aux mines de carcinium des Pirates, de Lothar Grudge en particulier, et de ce qui a pu arriver à Albator là-bas. Et, tant que tu y es, je veux savoir pourquoi il a été suspendu le temps de la durée d'une mission Militaire. Et enfin, un dossier complet sur cette Léllanya Urghon !

- Je pense pouvoir tout rassembler d'ici vingt-quatre heures. Des nouvelles d'Albator ?

- Pas la moindre, et ceux de l'_Arcadia_ sont vraiment inquiets, ça leur ressemble bien peu, car au vu de son caractère de cochon, je doute qu'Albator craigne quoi ou qui que ce soit et ne peut qu'être apte à se débrouiller et même en situation critique ! S'il ne l'était pas, il ne commanderait un cuirassé du gabarit de l'_Arcadia_ ni ne se serait forgé cette réputation de Pirate !

- Tu auras tous tes renseignements, assura Marina. Mais, avant toute chose, j'irais bien me détendre dans le jacuzzi.

- Je te suis !

* * *

Toshiro prit le bol en porcelaine noire que Clio lui avait rempli d'un liquide bleuté, légèrement fumant bien qu'il ne soit pas chaud.

- Le synthétiseur du _Karyu_ a produit ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une de nos boissons locales, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

- Oups, c'est fort !

- C'est délicieux, fit la Jurassienne en vidant deux coupes à la suite. Est-ce que tu progresses dans tes travaux ?

- C'est en bonne voie. Les archives du _Deathsaber_ transférées ici, j'ai recoupé divers systèmes d'occultation des vaisseaux Pirates et ça va me donner une nouvelle fréquence de traque qui devrait me permettre de les localiser, même fugitivement mais surtout de les identifier. Kréon devrait pouvoir s'en servir, une fois que j'aurai passé la nuit à tout finaliser. Et, toi, tu as réussi ?

- Je capte l'âme d'Albator, mais sans pouvoir dire où elle se trouve, et je suis totalement incapable d'entrer en contact avec elle.

- Il est inconscient ?

- Ça aussi. Mais je capte surtout un écho qui me bloque délibérément. Et je crains de savoir de quoi, ou plutôt de qui il s'agit !

- Clio ?

- L'autre âme est noire, froide, à peine vivante… C'est une Carsinoé !

- Misère, il ne manquait plus que ça ! s'affola Toshiro.

- Oui, comme tu dis, convint la Jurassienne, sombre.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

_ Ayant quitté au triple galop la place du duel, par réflexe, le capitaine de l'Arcadia était parti dans la direction opposée à celle de ceux du Karyu, Toshiro tâchant de demeurer à bonne distance._

_ - Albator ? souffla-t-il._

_ - Arrête de me coller au train ! aboya le grand corsaire balafré alors qu'ils prenaient des ruelles latérales, vers des immeubles de moyenne hauteur, s'éloignant toujours plus de la place centrale de New City._

_ - Je crois que, qu'importe de qui il s'agisse, ils nous en veulent, non ? haleta encore le petit ingénieur binoclard, les poumons en feu, tous les muscles douloureux sous la course folle._

_ De nouveaux tirs touchèrent les murs, entre les deux amis._

_ - Mais où sont-ils ? glapit Toshiro._

_ A sa surprise, il constata que son ami balafré observait assez attentivement les impacts._

_ - Heu, Albator, on se fait tirer comme à la foire, là !_

_ - Je me casse à droite, toi prends à gauche ! ordonna soudain le capitaine de l'Arcadia._

_ - Mais, pourquoi ?_

_ - Parce que tu me ralentis ! Je tente ma chance de mon côté !_

_ Toshiro fronça les sourcils._

_ - Non, je ne te crois pas, tu n'as plus cette absence de cœur… Qu'essaies-tu de faire, pour me protéger ?_

_ - Pas de discussion et disparais de mon environnement immédiat ! éructa encore Albator en fonçant vers la ruelle de gauche, disparaissant au premier tournant._

_ Le soupir de Toshiro ne dura pas longtemps, sept adversaires sortant de leur cachette pour l'encercler, ce qui fit qu'il sortit son katana._

_ Après avoir couru quelques dizaines de mètres, toujours poursuivi par les tirs des snipers toujours bien camouflés, et n'entendant pas d'autres déflagrations ce qui accréditait sa conclusion comme quoi il n'avait jamais été que la seule et unique cible, Albator s'était engouffré dans un immeuble de trois étages._

_ Les portes de l'entrée toutes verrouillées, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule alternative possible._

_ Il se précipita alors vers les escaliers, parvenant au palier, cherchant une issue du regard, mais seule une fenêtre semblait lui permettre de quitter les lieux. Il prit son élan et s'étala de tout son long, ses armes lui échappant et allant glisser loin de lui._

_ Tournant la tête, il aperçut le filin lumineux qui lui encerclait les chevilles, légère mouvant, comme vivant._

_ - Tout, mais pas… lui._

_ Se redressant sur les genoux, il allait se traîner jusqu'à ses armes quand un autre filin s'enroula autour de sa poitrine, lui bloquant les bras, le livrant en quelques secondes impuissant à ses ennemis._

_ - Trixhe, je sais que c'est toi. Tu es le seul à utiliser ces fouets d'énergie ! Et c'est donc Léllanya qui t'envoie. Une autre expédition punitive ?_

_ - Oui et non. Léllanya a effectivement quelques projets te concernant. Elle te veut au plus près. Je peux te dire qu'elle est bien remontée, Albator, tu as lui fait faux bond de la plus inélégante des manières !_

_ - Je n'ai pas trop eu le choix, ces derniers mois, les événements ont plutôt décidé pour moi._

_ - La rumeur souffle que tu as plutôt suivi les idées de papa. C'est vraiment en-dessous de tout !_

_ - Ca me regarde, marmonna le capitaine de l'Arcadia alors que deux des comparses du responsable des opérations spéciales de la Janae le relevaient, que les mèches de fouet se relâchaient mais que des anneaux de menottes claquaient à ses poignets, les lui immobilisant dans le dos. Qu'est-ce que tes Marins ont fait à Toshiro Oyama ? !_

_ - La peau, si possible, gronda Trixhe en s'approchant, dominant son prisonnier d'une bonne demi-tête. Il n'y a que toi que je devais prendre vivant._

_ - D'où le fait que j'ai été mitraillé en règle ! railla ce dernier._

_ - Allons, pas tant de mauvaise foi, espèce de corbeau ambulant, je dispose des meilleurs tireurs qui soient parmi les Pirates !_

_ Albator fit la grimace._

_ - Je ne l'ignore pas. Je les ai formés ! Alors, après Lothar et les mines de carcinium, que me réserve Léllanya ?_

_ - Je pense en avoir une petite idée. Elle est restée sur sa faim, elle veut te bouffer jusqu'à l'os._

_ - Bon, et après qu'elle me soit sauté dessus une dernière fois, que me réserve-t-elle ? insista Albator qui n'en menait guère large, espérant du secours mais doutant que quiconque arrive, et cela à condition qu'on tâche de remonter sa piste !_

_ - Qui a dit qu'elle allait se contenter d'une seule fois ? ironisa le Pirate. Sans compter qu'elle m'a laissé entière carte blanche, pour ce qui est de mes coutumiers bonus de prise !_

_ Albator tressaillit, le peu de couleur habituel de ses joues les ayant quittées, reculant instinctivement sans provoquer de réaction à ses deux gardiens qui faisaient confiance aux entraves de métal qu'ils lui avaient passées et l'escalier étant la seule issue de fuite possible, et deux derniers Pirates gardaient la porte d'entrée du rez-de-chaussée._

_ - Non, ce n'est pas ton genre, Trixhe…_

_ Trixhe éclata d'un rire caverneux._

_ - Comme si tu savais vraiment quoi que ce soit de moi. Je n'ai jamais été que dans l'ombre de Léllanya pour laquelle tu n'avais d'yeux, tu m'utilisais quand tu avais besoin de moi. Aujourd'hui, le rapport de force est inversé. Et rien que pour préparer le terrain à Léllanya, pour me faire plaisir en te faisant du mal je vais juste forcer un chouya ma nature ! Et je dois avouer qu'en dépit de ces marques sur ton visage, tu dégages un charme certain, et même pour ceux qui ne font pas des mecs leurs priorités sexuelles._

_ - Attends un peu que j'aie les mains libres, je ne te raterai et plus jamais tu ne pourras servir une mauvaise maîtresse ! glapit Albator à qui il ne restait que sa langue pour opposer une dérisoire défense._

_ - Comme si tu allais jamais quitter la cage que te réserve Léllanya, au propre comme au figuré ! ricana Trixhe alors que le mur avait arrêté sa proie._

_ Poignets entravés, son épaule plus douloureuse que jamais après tous les efforts qu'il s'était imposé, Albator doutait de pouvoir opposer la moindre résistance aux deux mètres cinq et aux cent trente kilos de celui qui lui avait tendu un piège parfait !_

_ - Crois-moi, Trixhe, ce sera un coup à sens unique, grinça-t-il encore dans une bravade désespérée, littéralement décomposé, et toutes les fibres de son corps se tordant de terreur au souvenir des atroces sévices subis à la Cité Pirate puis aux mines de carcinium, ce dont son violeur n'ignorait et ne doutait pas un instant._

_ Assez maladroit, mais tout en brutalité, le responsable des opérations spéciale de la capitaine Pirate avait refermé sa bouche sur celle de son prisonnier, enfonçant sa langue bien profond._

_ Immobilisé par les mains à l'échelle de la stature de Trixhe, Albator avait perdu ses derniers réflexes de défense sous la déferlante des émotions qui rejaillissaient au pire moment après des semaines et des semaines de thérapie, le débordant._

_ Il avait senti les doigts du Pirate se glisser dans son pantalon, vers son membre, mais, bien ou mal, il n'avait rien su de ce qui avait suivi, s'étant évanoui._


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

- Tu m'as mis en cage !

- Oui, je trouve que ça te va bien, ironisa la capitaine de la _Janae_.

- Avec un lit en forme de cœur ? Tu es complètement frappée si tu crois qu'on va encore copuler !

- Pourtant, il s'agit bel et bien de mes projets, sourit largement Léllanya. Chaque chose viendra en son temps. Oh oui, j'ai tout mon temps ! Et elle aussi d'ailleurs !

- Elle compte jouer les voyeuses ? marmonna Albator avec un regard en biais vers la femme papillon en vol stationnaire au plafond de l'immense salle.

- Elle va faire beaucoup mieux que ça : elle va se substituer à toi et tu seras mon docile petit toutou.

- Non seulement tu veux une coquille vide, mais dont l'esprit est totalement détruit. Tu es encore plus barge que je ne pouvais l'imaginer ! Ce n'est même plus de l'instinct… En fait, je ne sais pas trop comment je pourrais qualifier ça.

- Fornication ? suggéra la jeune femme.

- Attends seulement que tu viennes me rejoindre ici, dès que je t'aurai à portée de main…

- Des nèfles ! Et tu le sais très bien. Je reviendrai un peu plus tard, là j'ai envie d'un peu de sensations fortes et Trixhe est très en forme à ce qu'il me semble !

- Si on pouvait éviter de citer ce triste individu…

- Trixhe a fait ce qu'il devait, jeta Léllanya. Ca a même marché au-delà de mes espérances ! Tu es vraiment une chiffe molle, Albator ! Pour ma part, j'ai vraiment surestimé mon meilleur amant !

- Oui, au passé. Lothar m'a programmé, mais j'ai changé. Ces codes sont différents, ils me ramènent au passé, et j'aime ça ! Etre un Pirate, je ne le pourrai plus jamais… Enfin, je suppose… Quant à toi, vaudrait mieux que tu me ramènes à mon vaisseau, mes amis, car dans le cas contraire je suis désormais destiné à te combattre !

A la surprise du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, Léllanya éclata de rire.

- Ca m'étonnerait que tu sois capable de quelque chose après que j'en ai fini avec toi.

Avec un ricanement, Léllanya se retira, ce qui fit que la Carsinoé se rapprocha légèrement du sol.

* * *

Sachant à quoi s'en tenir quant à l'apparence réelle des Carsinoés, Albator n'apprécia pas un instant de voir une femme papillon voleter devant lui.

- Vous vous ressemblez toutes… Qui es-tu, toi ?

- Je suis Malahèdre, je serai à jamais celle qui te tourmentera.

- Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ?

Dos appuyé aux barreaux de la cage de la taille d'une salle immense, Albator se redressa légèrement à la vue du grand rouquin balafré d'une quarantaine d'années qui venait d'apparaître entre la Carsinoé et lui.

- Alhannis ! C'est donc ainsi que tu vas devenir ? Tu es magnifique !

- J'imagine donc que cet Alhannis sera mon portrait craché, il est né ainsi, si pareil, un véritable clone. Moi, je suis Aldéran !

- Mon ancêtre, le fils de cet Albator effacé sur la fresque… ? Je dois cauchemarder car rien n'a de sens et je perds la tête !

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ soupira.

- Et si ce n'était que la tête… Tout est brouillé, si enchevêtré, si douloureux… Trixhe, il… Trixhe, est-ce qu'il…

- Non. Il l'a dit lui-même, il voulait juste faire du mal et il savait être en terrain conquis. Il n'a eu qu'à te cueillir comme un fruit mûr.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Comment pourrais-tu avoir idée de ce que j'ai ressenti ?

- Je suis passé par là, sauf que je n'ai pas fini dans des mines.

- Dis donc, c'est toi qui oublie que je suis là ! glapit Malahèdre en agitant ses ailes avant de s'avancer.

- Bas les pattes, gronda Aldéran en élevant la main pour projeter un flux d'énergie qui colla la Carsinoé aux barreaux du mur opposé. J'ai à discuter, ensuite tu l'auras tout à toi, il y a longtemps que j'ai appris à ne plus mêler des affaires des autres, enfin la plupart du temps.

- C'est quoi, ce symbole lumineux à ton front ? hoqueta Albator.

- C'est celui de mon Sanctuaire, de mon héritage surnaturel.

- Talmaïdès a eu d'étranges propos à ton encontre. Je n'ai rien compris en fait ! Et la famille a tout effacé de ton Albator de père, et il n'y a rien de ton passé surnaturel comme tu le dis… D'où as-tu dégagé cette énergie surgie de ta paume ?

- Trop longue histoire, et elle importe peu. C'est juste que tu as à prendre le relai, à ta manière. L'Ame pure des Carsinoés te l'a fait comprendre : pour contrer ses sœurs dégénérées, il te faudra des alliances de leur monde, des mondes dont je suis issu.

- Mais je suis parfaitement normal, humain ! protesta le grand corsaire balafré. Je n'arrive déjà pas à gérer les soucis de l'année qui vient de s'écouler, c'est comme si j'étais un capitaine débutant, toute mon expérience ne me servant à rien, mes amis se retournant contre moi et les ennemis désignés comme tels devenant ma plus proche famille !

- Tu n'as plus aucun repère, normal que tu ne parviennes plus à fonctionner, à maîtriser ton quotidien, ce qui fait que tu tombes dans tous les pièges qu'on te tend. Il est temps d'inverser la donne. Une fois que tu auras mis les bouts d'ici, tu vas reprendre le contrôle, autant que celui de la barre de bois de l'_Arcadia_.

- Sortir d'ici me semble un peu impossible.

- Il le faudra bien, aboya alors Aldéran, ses prunelles bleu marine étincelantes. Tes amis ne peuvent pas te tirer toujours du pétrin, il est temps de faire preuve de tous tes talents. Mais il reste une inhumaine épreuve à passer… Léllanya va jouer de tous tes traumatismes pour se faire plaisir en te détruisant à chaque fois un peu plus.

- Tu restes ?

- Ce n'est pas mon martyre. J'ai donné, bien trop de fois, du temps de ma vie humaine. Mais je reviendrai, de temps en temps, pour te cadrer. Il est grand temps que tu prennes toute ton envergure car je dois me montrer d'accord avec Léllanya sur un point : tu es une vraie chiffe molle ces derniers mois !

- Merci… grogna Albator alors que le rouquin disparaissait.

- Et maintenant, j'ai le champ libre, se réjouit Malahèdre en se précipitant toutes ailes déployées sur sa victime et en prendre possession.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

La mine décomposée, Toshiro sortit de la chambre du Centre Hospitalier où avait été admise Clio.

- Toshy ? fit Kei, qui n'en menait guère large.

- Clio s'est totalement connectée à Albator… Elle ressent ce qu'il endure. Et bien que les manifestations soient celles du plaisir physique, elle souffre à un point inimaginable – ce qui nous donne une idée de ce qui arrive en même temps à notre ami… Kei avait raison : la capitaine de la _Janae_ a trouvé son parfait sex toy, et en abuse à répétitions… Plusieurs cuirassés Pirates vont à sa rencontre, nous n'arriverons jamais à récupérer Albator, pas cette fois…

- En ce cas, il faut qu'il vienne à nous, gronda Warius.

- Impossible, soupira Toshiro en secouant la tête avec désespoir. La Carsinoé le contrôle entièrement, c'est une partie à trois fusionnelle comme on ne peut même pas la concevoir, ça tue Clio à petit feu car elle tente de jouer la quatrième pour protéger son esprit, elle se heurte à la Carsinoé mais recommence à chaque fois, elle ne s'arrêtera jamais… Et pourtant, en effet, capitaine Zéro, la seule option possible est que mon capitaine s'évade !

L'officier de la République Indépendante se tourna vers un géant tout en muscle, le torse à demi nu, coiffé d'un casque anachronique.

- Grenadier ?

- Je peux forcer des barrages de commandos, Pirates ou non, mais pas tout un équipage et plusieurs cuirassés ! Capitaine Zéro, je ne peux sortir Albator de ce lupanar volant où on abuse de lui. Je suis désolé.

Marina se glissa entre les deux hommes.

- Tiens je ne t'entends plus ricaner sur le fait que toutes les femmes veuillent sauter sur ce corbeau borgne et balafré.

- Marina, je ne vais vraiment pas jalouser ou me réjouir qu'on l'ait réduit à l'état d'objet, de machine à plaisir, surtout après…

- Quoi donc ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- J'ai rassemblé toutes tes infos, sans en prendre connaissance. Je te les ai juste compilées après recherche par thèmes et mots clés. Tu as tout lu, tu sais donc ce qui lui est arrivé dans ces fameuses mines !

- L'horreur absolue. Et si j'en doutais encore Fulker Orhon a complété ce qui n'était pas répertorié… Surlis n'a pas rompu le secret médical, mais il m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune exagération dans les rapports. Je suis surpris qu'Albator soit encore en état de fonctionner après ces sévices – enfin, il est loin de l'être vu sa réaction l'autre jour quand je l'ai à peine touché ! Sa place n'est certainement sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

- Ni dans le lit de Léllanya, ajouta Toshiro. Même si on le récupère, physiquement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ne s'en relève jamais…

- Il le faudra bien, reprit Warius. Kei a-t-elle dit si elle avait des idées précises pour l'immédiat ?

- Si elle en a, elle ne m'en a pas informé. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas à le savoir.

- Vous êtes important à ce bord, Pr Oyama, glissa doucement Marina. Jamais autrement, votre capitaine ne vous aurait gardé. Vous remettez son cuirassé entièrement à jour, vous l'améliorez sans cesse, mais ce ne sont pas pour ces raisons. Il vous apprécie vraiment.

- Je sais, sourit enfin le petit ingénieur binoclard. Et moi aussi ! C'est un remarquable navigateur spatial, il sait mener un combat comme personne et rien ne semble pouvoir l'effrayer – en tout cas, il ne le trahit pas… sauf si on le prend en traître. On va le récupérer, il le faut absolument, ensuite on sera là pour lui. Nous, ses amis. N'est-ce pas, capitaine Zéro.

Le capitaine du _Karyu_ inclina positivement la tête.

- Les rancœurs d'adolescence n'ont plus lieu d'être. Il ne reste plus grand-chose de l'Ilian Waldenheim qui prenait plaisir à torturer les plus faibles, il avait déjà disparu quand il a reçu ses galons de capitaine et a éperonné le _Kestallan_ du roi des Pirates, sauvant son père. Et celui que j'ai retrouvé a fini par contrôler sa soif du sang pour user de ses talents dans une démarche saine. Evidemment, il y aura toujours de ses victimes quelque part, comme ceux de l'Arche, il y aura de nouveaux ennemis comme ces Carsinoés, et il y a la plus belle des promesses d'avenir qu'incarne le tout petit Alhannis. Pour toutes ces raisons, il lui faudra tout faire pour retrouver son équilibre mental. Votre nouveau scanner, Toshiro ?

- Il piste toujours la _Janae_. Nous la suivons juste hors de portée de ses propres détecteurs… Je peux vous assurer qu'à la plus petite opportunité, Kei lancera ses Mécanoïdes commandos.

- Et vous pourrez compter sur les miens.

- Je ne vois qu'un seul moment pour tenter quelque chose, intervint Grenadier : quand la _Janae_ se glissera dans la Passe d'Oshmore. Ce couloir galactique artificiel entre ces cinq soleils ne lui permettra guère de manœuvre, et nous serons juste derrière elle. Ensuite, elle fera jonction avec les cuirassés Pirates et nous aurons totalement perdu le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je refuse de l'envisager, rugit Toshiro, percevant l'assentiment dans les regards de ses interlocuteurs.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Quand sa capitaine se leva, Khell s'approcha d'elle.

- Nous venons d'entrer dans la Passe d'Oshmore. Ce n'est pas le moment de déserter ton poste, surtout pour de la gaudriole.

Léllanya jeta un regard noir à son premier lieutenant.

- Depuis quand tu te mêles de mes affaires strictement privées ? siffla-t-elle.

- Et toi, depuis quand fais-tu passer tes orgasmes avant la sécurité du cuirassé ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement en la prenant par le poignet.

- La _Janae_ ne risque absolument. Nous franchissons cette Passe une fois par an. La navigation est quasi programmée dans la mémoire de notre Ordinateur Central. Je pourrais guider la barre de la _Janae_ les yeux fermés. Alors autant être là où je me sens le mieux ! J'y vais, et prière de ne pas me déranger !

- Tu t'es auto-proclamée notre Reine, Léllanya, mais il reste notre Conseil et je peux le convoquer vu tes manquements.

- La ferme ! jeta la Pirate en le giflant à la volée.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'Albator a de plus que nous tous ! ? aboya Khell alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les portes de sa passerelle. Tu t'es fait quasiment chacun de nous, pourquoi revenir à ce type qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même ?

- C'est au contraire maintenant qu'il est au mieux : docile, performant et sans aucune surprise ! lança encore Léllanya avant que les portes ne se referment derrière elle.

Dans la coursive menant à la salle-cellule, Trixhe Muhel arrêta sa capitaine.

- Laisse-moi lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute, l'occasion ne se représentera sans doute jamais !

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? ragea Léllanya. J'ai un jouet grandeur nature, qui m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil. C'est mieux que toutes nos étreintes passées !

- Tu n'es plus qu'une femelle en rut.

- Et j'aime ça ! Depuis le temps, la _Janae_ n'a plus vraiment besoin de moi, sauf en phase de combats.

La jeune Pirate esquissa un sourire carnassier.

- L'_Arcadia_, et si possible le _Karyu_, ne doivent pas être loin, à suivre ce débris décérébré en cage. J'espère que nous allons pouvoir en découdre avant que je ne leur montre en direct son exécution !

- Je vais pouvoir l'attacher au-dessus du puits d'énergie du vaisseau ?

- Oui ! Et si tu veux vraiment y tremper ton biscuit…

- Sans façon, je n'aime pas les lieux trop fréquentés, ironisa le responsable des opérations spéciales.

- En ce cas, libère le passage, je ne voudrais pas à vouloir te tirer dessus.

- Juste une chose, Léllanya : tu vas mouiller en vain, j'ai vérifié, ta sex bomb préférée n'a plus aucune réaction !

- Voilà pourquoi j'ai, une fois de plus, pris mes précautions, sourit la jeune Pirate en tirant une seringue d'un des étuis fixés à sa ceinture. Crois-moi, il va péter le feu des Dieux et se vider entièrement en moi.

* * *

Sans grande surprise, Léllanya retrouva son prisonnier presque dans la position dans laquelle elle l'avait laissé, nu sous un drap de satin noir, recroquevillé sur le lit en forme de cœur de velours écarlate et le dais lui aussi rouge sang.

Sautant sur le matelas épais de près d'un mètre, elle ôta les perfusions qui nourrissaient et hydrataient le grand brun balafré qui semblait – comme l'avait dit Trixhe – totalement sans connaissance. Elle rejeta le drap d'un geste ample, se délectant le regard du corps parfait qui était tout à elle.

- Finis de glander, mon bel étalon. Je suis en attente, et je veux le maximum de toi, pour ta dernière prestation ! gloussa-t-elle en plantant l'aiguille de la seringue dans le fessier plein et ferme, avant de le couvrir de baiser, et de glisser sa langue entre les lobes.

Les sangs fouettés par le cocktail d'excitants, Albator se redressa à demi, les muscles un instant tétanisés, lucide pour ce qu'on attendait de lui, déjà en érection.

Léllanya pépia de bonheur, le retourna sur le dos et referma sa bouche sur le membre gonflé.

« Mais retiens-toi encore, c'est dans mon ventre que tu dois te répandre ! Et, cette fois, si les Dieux m'exaucent, je ne recourrai pas à l'avortement ! Allez, une dernière fois, depuis ces quinze jours que je te détiens, donne-moi tout ce que tu as, Albator ! ».

Chevauchant son amant, l'ayant remis sur le lit, les doigts refermés sur sa propre croupe, Léllanya reprit les choses et une verge en main pour la glisser en elle, les coups de pilon reprenant frénétiquement, la bourrant des derniers élans.

Trixhe Muhel se trouvait toujours dans la coursive quand sa capitaine ressortit de la salle-cellule, rajustée en hâte, ruisselante de sueur, les entrailles encore vibrantes.

- C'était quoi cette alerte ? gronda-t-elle. Pas un leurre, j'espère ?

- L'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ sont juste derrière nous. Ils sont côte à côte, leurs ailerons frôlent le bouclier de flux d'énergie du couloir artificiel, une manœuvre de folie ! renseigna Khell depuis la passerelle. Ils nous canardent !

- Ils sont fous… Mes rétros canons sont aussi puissants et destructeurs que les tourelles de mon pont extérieur ! Feu à pleine puissance, j'arrive.

- Et pour Albator ? questionna Trixhe, la moue et le regard mauvais. Là, en ultime cadeau, je me vois bien lui rentrer ma pine bien profond !

- Tu peux. Tout comme il t'est tombé dans les bras comme un pruneau bien mûr, je l'ai rendormi d'une autre injection. Fais ton affaire puis pends-le au-dessus du puits d'énergie de la _Janae_.

- Avec plaisir !

* * *

Un grand rouquin balafré réapparut, se penchant sur le corps inerte et inanimé de son lointain descendant, posant une main compatissante et attristée sur l'épiderme moite et froid.

- Je ne suis plus qu'énergie spirituelle, un souvenir d'un passé à demi oublié par ma propre famille, mais je suis fier de tous ceux à qui j'ai donné la vie. Albior, de loin, a permis que tu viennes au jour Ilian Albator Waldenheim. Il faut partir, la diversion sera unique, un tout petit créneau de chance, même si toutes les probabilités indiquent que tu vas y laisser ce qu'il te reste de vie. Debout, Albator, on s'en va !

- Alhannis… Non, Aldéran, fit Albator en rouvrant la paupière, sans plus aucune force, le corps et l'esprit déjà presque morts.

- « Alhannis », encore, il va vraiment falloir que je fasse la connaissance de ce bébé miraculeux ! Il ne me reste que des doses infimes d'énergie, je vais les utiliser ».

- Mes vêtements, mes armes, souffla Albator.

- Habille-toi et suis-moi ! intima Aldéran. Tes amis sont tout près !

- Mes amis… murmura encore le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, vacillant sur ses jambes, tout tournant autour de lui, l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

Et bien qu'il se sente juste sur le point de tomber, il suivit l'ombre d'un ancêtre.

« J'ai vraiment complètement perdu la tête, moi… ».


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Toujours guidé par le plus improbable des spectres, trébuchant autant de faiblesse que sous les coups de boutoir que subissait le cuirassé Pirate de la part de l'_Arcadia_ et du _Karyu_, Albator avait récupéré ses armes fétiches dans l'appartement de Trixhe avant de se diriger vers le pont d'envol des navettes de sauvetage.

« Parfois, ça aide d'avoir collaboré au redesign d'un vaisseau ! Je parcourrais cette _Janae_ l'œil fermé ! ».

- Moi, je ne te demande que de tenir bon jusqu'à ce que tu aies quitté cette même _Janae_, marmonna Aldéran. Tu me donnes l'impression de devoir tomber en miettes si j'avais un corps suffisamment physique que pour te bousculer !

- Quinze jours, et autant de nuit à être l'objet de plaisir d'une folle, ça t'est déjà arrivé, prétentieux rouquin ?

- Non, j'avoue… Je suis arrogant, orgueilleux, sûr de moi et même parfois hautain, mais pas prétentieux ! Et je trouve très puéril d'insulter son sauveur !

- Tu n'existes même pas…

- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais j'ai eu assez d'énergie à dégager pour mettre KO cette Malahèdre, le temps que tu quittes ce bord ! Au fait, pour arriver à puiser dans ton peu de forces autant de volonté pour fuir, je dois rectifier mon jugement : tu es loin d'être une chiffe molle !

- Trop aimable… Un fantôme sarcastique, il ne me manquait plus que cela !

- J'ai toujours été casse bonbons !

Telle la plus belle des promesses, Albator aperçut les navettes de sauvetage, posées sur les catapultes.

- Je n'ai aucune présence physique. Embarque puis dépressurise le pont d'envol, ordonna le grand rouquin balafré.

- Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Je ne vais plus te lâcher tant que tu auras besoin de moi. La mort est vraiment loin d'être de tout repos !

Albator se glissa dans le poste de pilotage d'une des navettes de secours, verrouillant les portes du pont d'envol et évacuant l'air avant d'ouvrir le sas de sortie.

- Quitter un enfer pour me jeter dans un espace en fusion, entre trois cuirassés qui se canardent… Je suis vraiment cinglé !

Et il abaissa le levier de mise à feu du réacteur.

Opérant une brusque poussée, le _Karyu_ alla au-devant de la navette, la couvrant de sa masse, la protégeant de tout tir.

- J'espère que vous avez raison, Pr Oyama, et qu'il s'agit bien de notre ami. Bien que j'imagine mal la capitaine de la _Janae_ laisser échapper sa prise !

- Albator est plein de ressources et son instinct de survie est surdéveloppé, grogna Toshiro depuis la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

- Il faut que ce soit lui, n'est-ce pas ? fit doucement Warius. Vous n'êtes son ami que depuis un an mais vous avez une foi absolue en lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il m'a méprisé, mis plus bas que terre, et à deux reprises il est venu me sauver d'une mort certaine. Clio et moi lui serons à jamais fidèles. Et vous aussi, Zéro, vous avez vu le meilleur en lui et vous savez désormais qu'il mérite amplement votre amitié. La navette ?

- Dans mon sas 14, je ne décèle aucune activité… J'envoie trois Mécanoïdes armés, on ne sait jamais.

- Nous arrivons, ne faites rien sans nous.

- Je vous attends.

* * *

Quatre spacewolfs s'étaient posés au sas 14 du cuirassé de la Flotte Indépendante. Kei et Toshiro soutenant une Clio vacillante descendirent, accompagnés de Surlis.

- Pourquoi il ne sort pas ? souffla le petit ingénieur, perplexe.

- Bon, j'y vais, ouvre manuellement la porte de secours, Ishikura !

- Mais ça peut être dangereux, capitaine ! protesta le jeune homme blond aux yeux verts.

- Pas plus qu'autre chose.

Mais ce fut la main sur l'étui de son pistolet que Warius entra dans la navette, sursautant quand un grand rouquin balafré parut littéralement sortir du mur.

- Votre ami est dans la soute. N'importe qui, sauf vous, devrait aller auprès de lui.

- C'est mon cuirassé, je fais ce que je veux ! Et je dois savoir pourquoi mon ami ne sort pas de lui-même… Est-ce que vous êtes Alhannis ?

- Si ça peut vous chanter. Non, je suis Aldéran. Et Albator a besoin d'aide, et pas de la vôtre !

- Comme si j'allais laisser une sorte de fantôme me dicter des ordres, marmonna Warius en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la navette de la _Janae_.

Passant rapidement près de lui, Clio se précipita vers une silhouette recroquevillée au sol, totalement indifférente à ce qui l'entourait.

- Albator, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait… ? J'ai essayé de te protéger, seulement je n'étais pas assez forte face à une seule Carsinoé. Mais je n'étais pas seule, heureusement, tu as pu nous rejoindre ! Nous sommes là, près de toi. On va s'occuper de toi.

La Jurassienne leva ses yeux d'or sur Aldéran.

- Merci. A bientôt.

Aldéran s'agenouilla à son tour.

- A vous de prendre soin de lui… Je ne sais pas si vous êtes arrivés à temps…

- Où vas-tu, toi ?

- J'ai une visite à rendre !

* * *

Alhannis posa ses prunelles bleu marine sur Aldéran, rit.

- Oui, je comprends leur confusion à tous, sourit ce dernier. Tu seras bel et bien ma copie conforme, mais pas sur tous les points, j'espère ! Longue et heureuse vie à toi, avec tout l'amour de ton papa !

Masgoll renifla la projection astrale d'Aldéran, indécis, surpris. Il eut un petit aboiement complice quand Aldéran disparut une dernière fois.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

- Bérylle, mon petit trésor.

- Oncle Skendar !

Bérylle étreignit longuement son oncle.

- Je tenais à être là, sourit-elle en dépit de la tension du jour. Pour toi et Ilian… enfin pour Albator puisqu'il ne répond plus qu'à ce nom. C'est bien aujourd'hui. Après six mois…

La jeune femme finit de quitter la limousine pour se diriger vers le portail d'honneur du château d'Heiligenstadt.

- Et toi, tu vas repartir vers la mer d'étoiles, murmura-t-elle, son bras chaleureusement passé sous le sien. Je ne m'y ferai jamais, oncle Skendar !

- Tu pourras te consoler avec ton cousin. Il en a encore pour deux mois à demeurer ici, à finir sa thérapie.

- Tu es sûr qu'il va bien ?

- Je le saurai quand je le ramènerai ici. Je t'emprunte ta limousine, Bérylle !

- Je vous attends, tous les deux. Oncle Skendar, j'ai peur de le retrouver…

- Moi aussi… Six mois d'internement, de soins, d'évaluations… Mais rien n'effacera jamais ces sévices à répétition. Quelque part, ce fut pire qu'aux mines, car on a usé et abusé de sa qualité de mâle… Il était totalement détruit quand Warius et ceux de _l'Arcadia _l'ont récupéré.

La mine sombre, Skendar prit place dans la limousine noire.

- Les derniers rapports ont beau être positifs, je ne sais comment il va vraiment…

- Mais, il allait bien, quand il est reparti après son passage en coup de vent et la première thérapie après les mines ! protesta Bérylle, le visage triste.

- Non, ce n'étaient qu'illusions, pour nous, et pour lui en premier. Il a cru pouvoir fonctionner, mais comment pourrait-on jamais se relever de telles tortures ? ! Et cette Léllanya Urghon a enfoncé le clou en abusant de lui à répétitions. Etre réduit à l'état d'objet, de jouet, de machine à jouissances… Ce furent les humiliations ultimes, dégradantes, et ça l'a tétanisé, éloigné du monde réel… En d'autres circonstances, il se serait rebellé contre l'internement mais là il n'a eu aucune réaction… Je ne reconnais ni Ilian ni Albator… Et que vais-je trouver ?

- Fais-lui confiance, oncle Skendar. Il aura eu du temps, de l'aide, il sera redevenu lui-même !

- J'espère, soupira Skendar en claquant la portière.

* * *

Une infirmière, en vêtements civils afin d'éviter des traumatismes supplémentaires aux patients, avait conduit Skendar dans le parc de l'institut psychiatrique.

- Votre fils va bien, vraiment bien, fit-elle.

- Vous avez reporté par trois fois sa sortie, rappela Skendar.

Mais apercevant Albator, en chemise blanche et pantalons noirs, il se sentit soudain rassuré.

- Tu y es arrivé !

- A quoi donc ?

Skendar étreignit longuement son fils, soulagé de le sentir enfin détendu, en confiance, à ce contact masculin, qu'il avait refusé tant de semaines durant, avec violences le plus souvent.

- Albator !

- Oui, papa ?

Skendar fixa un instant la prunelle apaisée de son fils, passant encore un instant son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de la défroque.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas…

- Plus besoin du costume du corsaire, tu en imposes par ta seule présence. Tu y es arrivé, Albator : tu es le corsaire, le militaire, le mâle dans toute sa splendeur ! Je te ramène chez nous.

- Oui, s'il te plaît… Je ne veux plus me rappeler de rien… Papa…

- Ca va aller, Albator. Rentrons chez nous !

- Oui, à la maison, fit le grand brun borgne et balafré, avec un air quasi extatique sur le visage.

* * *

Emergeant d'un interminable sommeil, d'un état second, Albator reconnut soudain son environnement.

« Ma chambre… Celle du grand adolescent que je fus, celle que j'ai volée ! ».

Repoussant l'épaisse couette qui le recouvrait, l'étouffait, l'ayant fait ruisseler de sueur, il se leva.

- Oui, c'est ma chambre, intacte, et pourtant j'ai tout volé…

- Comme si j'allais permettre qu'un Pirate me prenne les souvenirs du sanctuaire d'Ilian… J'avais ce mobilier en double, et même plus ! fit Skendar en tendant un verre d'eau pétillante et bien fraîche à son fils.

Albator vida d'un trait le liquide rafraîchissant, prenant appui au mur de plaque de bois pour se relever, totalement inconscient de sa totale nudité.

- Je me sens… déconnecté… Mes souvenirs s'arrêtent à Trixhe faisant mine de me violer, ce qui m'a anéanti… Ensuite, ce ne fut que cauchemars, envies de vomir à répétition… Et j'ai encore la tête qui tourne…

- Ce sont les derniers médocs. Ça va aller. Je veille encore un peu sur toi, puis Bérylle prendra la relève… Reprends ta vie en mains, Albator, tes amis t'attendent, patiemment, éperdument…

Albator frémit.

- Alhannis ! Je veux vois Alhannis !

- il est ici, bien sûr, sourit Skendar. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, tu étais tellement sous médocs, mais on l'a posé près de toi, encore et encore. Alhannis n'a pas été traumatisé, je crois qu'il n'a rien réalisé… Et il a faim en cet instant !

- Il a quoi au menu ?

- Purées de carottes, de pommes de terre et toutes petites bouchées de boulettes épicées. Tu veux le lui donner ?

- Mon bébé…

Alhannis entre les bras, son père se sentit simplement revivre, ses idées se remettant en place, son œil s'écarquillant sur la réalité avec laquelle il reprenait enfin et totalement conscience.

- Je t'aime, mon fils, et bientôt tu vas revoir ta mère, j'espère que cette fois tu te souviens d'elle ?

- Gnaaaaaaa

- Je prendrai ça pour un « oui ». Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié ta maman ! Je t'ai tant parlé d'elle !

Albator dirigea son regard vers les portes fenêtres, la prunelle un peu perdu vers le ciel si azur.

-« Et pourtant la mer d'étoiles est là, elle m'attend, elle m'appelle ! J'y retournerai, un jour… ».

- Oui, sourit Skendar. Tu en seras le maître, bienveillant, protecteur, absolu !


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

- Pourquoi quand je reviens, c'est toi qui es sur le départ ? râla Albator.

- J'aurais même dû repartir à la fin du mois dernier, remarqua son père. Mais il était hors de question que tu sortes sans que je ne sois là pour t'accueillir !

- Oui, j'apprécie. Mais il me faut reprendre ma vie en mains au plus vite. Ce fantôme d'Aldéran avait raison : je me suis complètement ramolli. Il ne reste rien de la réputation du Pirate redouté de tous ! Je dois redevenir crédible, sinon je n'arriverai plus jamais à me faire respecter, à commencer par mon propre équipage !

- Je crois qu'ils sont entièrement derrière toi, glissa Skendar en refermant la valise la plus proche. Vu les messages envoyés ici, ils étaient très inquiets pour toi, et je ne peux pas dire que j'ai vraiment pu les rassurer, sauf ces dernières semaines.

- Je prendrai contact avec l'_Arcadia_, bien que je n'aie guère envie de me colleter de sitôt à cette partie de ma vie, marmonna le jeune homme, en totale incohérence avec les propos tenus juste avant ! Être ici, hors du temps, presque, avec Alhannis, que demander de mieux à la vie ! ?

- Je comprends. Et c'est effectivement cet environnement protégé qui va te permettre de repartir de plus belle.

- Oui, il faut que je rejoigne l'Arche des Carsinômes… J'ai besoin de réponses.

- A propos de la Carsinoé qui s'est alliée à Léllanya Urghon et qui t'a torturé.

Albator inclina positivement la tête.

- Viens avec moi, intima soudain son père en quittant rapidement la chambre.

* * *

Skendar avait quitté le corps principal du château, avait traversé le parc pour se rendre dans un grand kiosque de verre.

- Le pavillon de musique ? s'étonna son fils.

- Si tous tes souvenirs te sont revenus, il doit y avoir ceux doux de l'instrument que je t'avais offert pour tes six ans ?

- Mon Giguntark !

- Oui, je l'avais gardé précieusement à ta disparition, comme ton appartement… jusqu'à ce qu'un Pirate m'embarque tout !

- Mon Giguntark, répéta Albator en ouvrant l'étui dans lequel reposait un violon noir.

Il pinça les cordes.

- Et toujours parfaitement accordé, comme si je l'avais utilisé chaque jour.

- J'y ai fait veiller. Il n'est que temps que tu reprennes ce fidèle compagnon.

Albator fit glisser l'archet sur les cordes pour quelques notes improvisées.

- Lui est intact, mais moi je me sens complètement rouillé !

- Ça te reviendra, assura son père.

Il sourit.

- Et je compte bien que tu me joues quelque chose d'ici demain !

- Promis.

Sortant son téléphone, le jeune homme observa un moment la caméra du berceau qui lui relayait les images de son fils en pleine sieste.

- Je crois que j'ai tout le temps d'aller faire cette chevauchée que m'a proposée Bérylle au petit déjeuner. Je vais la rejoindre aux écuries, elle a dû faire seller Phoenix.

- Bonne promenade à tous les deux, je vous attendrai au salon lilas.

* * *

Les deux cousins s'étaient arrêtés près d'un des bras de la rivière qui traversait le domaine, eux-mêmes soufflant tandis que les chevaux se désaltéraient.

- Salmanille Khurskonde va vraiment venir ici ?

- Oui, la Générale Nhoor lui a accordé une permission exceptionnelle et de finir sa mission de surveillance avec trois semaines d'avance. Elle devrait passer ses mois de congé ici, enfin une partie, puisque je repartirai avec Alhannis le moment venu.

- En ce cas, je te laisserai en de bonnes mains. Et j'ai tous les préparatifs de mon mariage à finaliser !

Bérylle jeta une œillade à son cousin.

- Oui, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais donné pour un mariage entre nous, comme au bon vieux temps !

- Merci pour la consanguinité surtout, rit Albator. Alhannis est encore tout mignon tout gentil, mais je crains de lui avoir transmis une bonne part de mon côté foldingue – il suffisait de voir les réactions et les propos de cet Aldéran ! – enfin, il a quand même finit Général, il ne devait pas être si mauvais que ça !

- Alhannis sera un petit gars très bien, comme son papa.

Bérylle hésita un instant.

- Et, Salmanille et toi ?

- Nous verrons. Une chose à la fois, fit précipitamment Albator. Là, je veux juste câliner mon fils. Rentrons !

Bérylle sourit, l'embrassant sur les deux joues avant de remonter en selle et qu'ils reprennent côte à côte, le chemin du château.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Installée sur une chaise longue, Alhannis au milieu de ses jouets d'éveil à ses pieds, Salmanille leva les yeux pour apprécier le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Sortant de la piscine, le père de son fils affichait une plastique parfaite, ayant retrouvé une complète forme physique, la musculature sans excès sous un épiderme demeurant bien pâle en dépit des récents bains de soleil.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Albator, je comprends parfaitement cette Léllanya ! Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait voulu de toi jusqu'à plus soif !

- Je préfère être consentant, marmonna-t-il après s'être rincé et séché, laissant sa crinière en bataille et trempée aux rayons du soleil.

- Papa, babilla Alhannis.

- Mon sac à patates, rit son père en le prenant sur ses genoux.

- Cuit ! réclama le tout petit.

Salmanille fronça les sourcils.

- Que veut-il ?

- Un biscuit, fit Albator en ouvrant une boîte émaillée.

- Je n'en reviens pas de tout ce qu'il peut raconter, sourit Salmanille.

- Si ce n'était que ça ! Il chante des heures dans son parc, soliloque à l'envi – mais il est bien le seul à avoir idée de ce qu'il raconte !

- Je peux le prendre ? pria-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, fit-il en lui passant le bébé de onze mois qui se laissa prendre mais sans manifestation particulière de plaisir, se contentant de saisir à pleines mains les longues mèches blondes qu'elle avait gardées libres sur les épaules.

- Maman, Alhannis, reprit Salmanille en se désignant. Maman.

Alhannis tourna la tête vers son père, tout sourire.

- Papa !

- Ça viendra, assura Albator alors que Salmanille affichait une mine dépitée.

- Tu as des projets particuliers pour ce soir ? préféra-t-elle alors questionner.

- Non, comme d'hab., une soirée tranquille ici.

- En ce cas, je te propose de laisser Alhie à Cyvelle et à Masgoll. On pourrait descendre en ville, manger un bout sur une terrasse et pourquoi pas se faire un ciné.

Albator leva un sourcil surpris, esquissa un sourire mutin.

- Je me trompe où c'est bien une sortie que tu projettes ? Tu me dragues ?

- Nous sommes sous le même toit, avec Alhannis. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est grand temps qu'on apprenne à se connaître ? A moins bien sûr que tu n'aies quelqu'un à qui tu tiennes…

- Je ne suis pas très d'humeur à ce que l'on me monte dessus de sitôt, maugréa Albator.

Salmanille ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Je te propose une virée en ville, je n'ai jamais insinué que j'allais te sauter dessus au premier moment d'inattention venu ! Quoiqu'on s'était plutôt bien entendu sur ce point la nuit de l'anniversaire de ton père ! Une relation saine, consentie, te ferait le plus grand bien après tout ce qui t'est arrivé !

- Ce n'est pas faux, reconnut le jeune homme.

Remis dans son parc, Alhannis s'était couché sur le ventre, pouce en bouche, tout ensommeillé.

- Tu es jeune, Albator, tu as toute la vie devant toi, poursuivit Salmanille. Peut-être ne faut-il pas chercher trop loin ce que tu as juste à portée de mains ! Tu es un corsaire, je suis une Militaire, c'est déjà bien plus compatible que du temps où tu étais mon ennemi Pirate !

- On a déjà effacé un Pirate de la lignée…

- Comme si ton père allait le faire ! protesta Salmanille. Il est bien trop heureux de t'avoir retrouvé !

Elle caressa doucement les boucles couleur de feu du bébé endormi.

- Tu es sûr qu'il faille qu'Alhannis fête son premier anniversaire dans la mer d'étoiles ?

- Où voudrais-tu donc qu'il le passe ? Il n'est absolument pas envisageable qu'il demeure ici, seul !

Salmanille soupira, étirant son corps de sirène, le maillot bleu électrique moulant agréablement ses formes pleines.

- Moi, j'aurai un plan de vol précis à respecter. Mais toi tu es plus que jamais un électron libre. Tâche de croiser ma route de temps en temps ?

- Promis, fit-il alors qu'elle piquait une tête dans la piscine.

Alhannis baigné par sa nounou, son père était revenu sur l'une des terrasses de son appartement, le violon noir hors de prix entre les mains.

Il eut un regard pour le ciel qui se teintait des tons plus chauds du début de soirée.

- Déjà des semaines que tu t'es envolé, papa. Ton nouveau _Firmize_ semble péter des flammes ! Et cela va bientôt être à mon tour… L'_Arcadia_ doit passer me prendre, c'est ça le luxe et la liberté absolue.

Calant le violon contre son cou, il laissa libre court à l'inspiration du moment.

* * *

Albator et Salmanille avaient finalement délaissé la ville elle-même pour une auberge pas trop fréquentée, en bordure de lac, les tables dressées sur pilotis à bonne distance de la berge.

- On a un peu fait les choses dans le désordre, tu ne crois pas ? murmura-t-elle après la première des entrées. Moi, c'est Salmanille Lorénie Khurskonde !

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant.

- Tu sais que ça le fait, maintenant ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu n'as plus besoin de la défroque du corsaire pour impressionner. Tu dégages simplement de toi-même un charisme animal et sauvage.

- Je croyais que ça avait toujours été le cas ? ironisa le jeune homme, le nez dans son verre de vin.

- Avant, c'était encore juvénile, instinctif, poursuivit Salmanille. Les élans tout fous d'un chiot. Maintenant, c'est la jeune maturité d'un adulte qui a repris le contrôle de sa vie. Je n'ose imaginer ce que cela donnera d'ici quelques années. Tu aurais fait un terrible roi des Pirates. Je pense que le corsaire pourrait être bien plus impressionnant !

- Tant de compliments… Tu espères une tête à tête encore plus privé, une fois que nous serons de retour au château ?

- Qui sait ? gloussa-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard, en un message plus qu'éloquent.

Albator sourit sans mot dire.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

- Ca fait tellement plaisir de te revoir, capitaine !

La blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_ avait attendu une partie de l'après-midi qu'il pose ses affaires, puis elle s'était précipitée à son appartement du château arrière.

Et en un réflexe irraisonné, elle s'était jetée à son cou, avant que ses joues ne s'empourprent et qu'elle ne recule tout aussi précipitamment !

- Désolée…

- Presque huit mois que nous ne nous sommes vus, tu m'as manqué, reconnut-il.

- Tu as bonne mine. Et Alhannis est resplendissant !

- Moi, je dirais qu'il est grognon. Il a déjà une dent et on voit des grains de riz se préparant à sortir.

- Il est vraiment trop magnifique dans ce petit costume, fit la jeune femme en posant sa main sur le bidon du bébé. Il va avoir un an, c'est incroyable.

- Il pousse à son rythme. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il profite de tous les instants.

- Ca a dû lui faire plaisir de revoir sa mère ? glissa Kei.

- Je pense. Mais c'est encore trop épisodique que pour qu'il se souvienne d'elle…

- Je me suis laissé dire qu'elle avait séjourné sept semaines dans ton château d'Heiligenstadt ? reprit la jeune femme en combinaison azur.

- Oui, on était coupés du monde, ça a fait beaucoup de bien. Je la revois dans trois mois, à son escale de Loumerk.

- Et… entre vous deux ? reprit Kei qui se sentait très indiscrète mais voulait aussi absolument savoir !

- Disons qu'on a eu pas mal de bons moments, se contenta de lâcher le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ avant, effectivement, de se refermer comme une huître.

- Je vais te laisser finir de te réinstaller. Je serai sur la passerelle, si tu as besoin de moi ?

- Oui, tu me feras le point de la situation tout à l'heure, fit-il un peu distraitement, Cyvelle emmenant Alhannis à sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes de l'appartement se rouvraient, livrant passage à Toshiro, suivi d'une Jurassienne aux bras chargés de bouteilles et de verres !

L'œil marron d'Albator brilla de contentement.

- J'allais vous appeler !

* * *

Albator et Fulker Orhon étaient en pleine discussion quand Kei revint sur la passerelle.

- Un différend à régler entre deux Marins. Je suis à présent toute à toi, capitaine !

- Et comment je dois interpréter cela ? ironisa-t-il, la faisant rougir comme une pivoine.

Elle bafouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible en se dirigeant vers sa console.

- Fais-moi juste le point sur notre position actuelle, pria Albator.

- L'Arche des Carsinômes s'est arrêtée en orbite de Lurah VII. Nous l'aurons rejointe d'ici quinze jours. Ils se sont posés pour un moment, donc ils nous attendront le temps nécessaire.

- Et, qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? s'inquiéta le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Rien de confidentiel ou qui ne relève du secret médical. Je les ai informés qu'une Carsinoé aidait nos ennemis Pirates. S'ils ont des réponses pour toi, ils ont promis de tout dire, mais vu la désillusion au vu de la vérité sur leurs déesses, je crains que toutes leurs croyances ne soient remises en question et qu'ils ne sachent finalement plus rien d'elles !

Kei se pinça la lèvre.

- C'est encore auprès de Talmaïdès que tu aurais le plus de chance de trouver des réponses.

- Mais je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de frôler une nouvelle fois la mort ! Jéobald ?

- Galahane nous informe qu'il a surmonté la peine d'avoir vu tout ce en quoi il croyait être réduit à néant par quelques mots, mais il est désormais comme un mort vivant… S'ils peuvent t'aider, les Carsinômes le feront mais Galahane veut que tu ne te berces pas d'illusions, d'eux tous c'est finalement toi qui as côtoyé au plus près les Carsinoés : Dambale, Talmaïdès et cette Malahèdre !

- C'est fou ce que la chance peut être avec moi ! grinça le grand corsaire balafré.

- Tu t'en es sorti, remarqua la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- Mais à quel prix ! soupira son capitaine en se dirigeant vers son fauteuil.

Du regard Kei le suivit, le cœur étreint par une angoisse qui remontait soudain.

Il s'y assit, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, buvant un verre de red bourbon à petites gorgées machinales.

Au soir, cela avait été avec des sentiments mitigés qu'Albator avait écouté Clio jouer de sa harpe tout en lui rapportant les voyages de l'_Arcadia_ durant les derniers mois.

- … Et on a fait ce que la Flotte terrestre attendait de nous : on a aidé ceux qui réclamaient de l'aide. Tu aurais aimé.

- Il y aura d'autres occasions, assura le grand corsaire balafré.

- Au fait, je me suis laissé dire que tu avais ramené un nouveau souvenir de ton château d'Heiligenstadt.

- Oui, le plus précieux modèle de violon qui ait jamais existé : un Giguntark. Le mien est noir.

- Et tu sais en jouer ?

- Après quinze ans de solfège, le contraire serait désolant !

- J'aimerai t'entendre jouer.

- Pas aujourd'hui.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je suis revenu à l'endroit que je connais le mieux, mais je n'arrive pas à y retrouver ma place.

- Tout va te revenir, assura doucement la Jurassienne. Laisse-toi le temps de retrouver tes habitudes.

- Appel entrant, prévint le synthétiseur vocal du Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangé !

- Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Clio.

- Le capitaine Zéro, il demande de vos nouvelles.

- Prends-le, Albator, il s'est vraiment inquiété pour toi. Il a été profondément choqué par ce qui t'est arrivé. Il a beau être un guerrier aguerri, il y a des horreurs qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer !

- Je vais lui répondre. Après tout, nous avons un duel à finir !


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Albator fronça le sourcil alors qu'après être revenu sur son cuirassé, il avait eu un nouveau contact avec le capitaine du _Karyu_.

- Zéro, comment as-tu pu arriver sur moi en moins de trois jours ? !

- Très simplement, ta lieutenante Yuki m'a transmis copie de son plan de vol. Je n'ai eu qu'à te suivre à petite distance. Je crois que tu m'aurais repéré si tu avais étudié tes scans, mais je pense que tu as eu besoin de mobiliser ton énergie pour reprendre tes marques… On a donc un duel à finir ?

- Où est Marina Oki ?

- Elle pouponne Klychel, notre fils. Tu as été absent de longs mois, Albator !

- Je commence à vraiment le réaliser en reprenant pied avec cette réalité.

- Je suis surpris que tu sois capable d'analyser la situation aussi froidement, quelque part, reconnut l'officier de la République Indépendante, qui semblait avoir le plus grand mal à fixer son interlocuteur dans son unique œil. Alors, on a duel à terminer ?

- Non, je pense que nous avons réglé cette querelle d'ego ? avança le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Toi et moi ne sommes les ados d'alors – moi la raclure endimanchée et toi le petit épouvantail rêvant plus haut qu'il ne lui était donné d'espérer. Il semble que nous ayons des ennemis communs, et nos gouvernements font en sorte que nous collaborions… On poursuit sur cette dernière voie ?

- Ca me va. Je me range à votre tribord et nous poursuivons ensemble vers cette Arche de mauvais souvenir pour toi.

- Des souvenirs très effilochés… Mais j'ai à m'en rappeler les plus nombreux afin d'affronter le plus froidement et le plus logiquement possible ces Carsinoés… Elles veulent conquérir le plus d'univers possible. Zéro ?

- Ma République ne croit pas aux Carsinoés, avoua alors le capitaine du _Karyu_. Et pour avoir prospecté, glané des renseignements auprès des fils d'informations de plusieurs autres alliances de peuples libres, aucun ne veut mobiliser des forces contre une menace illusoire. Je dirais même que ces ennemies toutes désignées rompent les accords, chacun songeant malgré tout quelque part à jouer pour sa peau, dans son coin… Albator, au fil des siècles, il y a eu des accords, mais là face aux Carsinoés, ils se dessoudent tous !

- Les fiertés, indépendances et vanités, humaines ou non dans toute leur splendeur, remarqua amèrement Albator. Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? En temps de paix, tout le monde s'entend et se fait des risettes. Mais que surgisse un adversaire et tout le monde prêche pour sa chapelle.

- Mais les Carsinoés ne le feront peut-être pas ? hasarda Warius.

- Oh si, crois-moi ! Mon esprit a effleuré le leur, ça a failli le décomposer… Elles attaqueront, un jour ou un autre, et même de façon plus proche que nous ne pouvons le penser ou l'espérer.

- Je n'ose l'imaginer…

- L'Histoire est un éternel recommencement. Et effectivement, ces dissensions entre gouvernements et forces armées sont tellement non surprenantes !

- Et toi, Albator, ça va ?

- Il paraît qu'on m'a remis d'aplomb, les idées en place. Je verrai à l'usage et au fonctionnement ! Alors, Warius, on joue définitivement dans le même bac à sable ?

- Ca marche pour moi ! Mais ça ne m'empêchera jamais d'avoir toujours envie de te coller quelques gnons !

- On va les garder en réserve pour un jour futur. Et, félicitations pour le petit Klychel.

- Merci.

Albator passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- On sait ce qu'il advient de Léllanya Urghon et de sa _Janae_ ?

- La capitaine Pirate et son cuirassé sont totalement sortis de la navigation galactique. Je ne pense pas que ça te chagrine ?

- Disons que ça me fait redouter qu'elle ne me tombe sur le poil au moment le plus inadéquat… Léllanya et moi n'avons pas été que amants – à l'époque où je le voulais bien - nous nous sommes formés l'un l'autre et Lothar Grudge a tout fait pour que nous devenions de parfaits et terribles Pirates. Léllanya a poursuivi dans cette voie et je suis certain qu'elle est parvenue à l'apogée de sa maîtrise… Elle, la reine des Pirates !

- Si Urghon redevient une menace, nous lui irons tout droit dessus !

- Si je peux y aller sus en premier ?

- Ca peut se négocier. Mais laisse-moi plutôt la charge, je serai partial au possible et elle ne s'en sortira pas ! Je t'en donne ma parole, Albator.

- Merci.

* * *

Ayant quitté le sein de sa mère, le nouveau-né bâilla, agitant ses petits bras, paupières papillonnantes sur ses immenses et lumineuses prunelles grises.

Léllanya caressa doucement les boucles couleur de miel de son fils qui s'endormait contre elle.

- Fais de doux rêves, Alguérande ! Et je te promets qu'un jour tu seras le plus resplendissant roi des Pirates qui soit !


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Avec une irrépréhensible anxiété, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ s'était retrouvé sous le dôme du centre de commandes de la colossale Arche des survivants de la colonie de Kathar.

- Comment ai-je pu ne pas réagir quand je t'ai raconté ma propre histoire, souffla Warius. Ces femmes papillons, les Carsinoés, c'étaient elles qui avaient ravagé la planète où ma famille s'était installée ! J'aurais dû savoir d'entrée qu'elles étaient tout sauf pacifiques et protectrices !

Galahane avait fait servir des rafraîchissements, pas davantage rassurée que son interlocuteur borgne et balafré qui avait anéanti sa colonie !

Albator tourna la tête vers Jéobald qui, s'il était physiquement présent, semblait d'esprit totalement absent, le regard vide.

- Je connais un bon endroit pour les thérapies, marmonna Albator.

- Je n'en doute pas. J'ai appris ce qui vous était arrivé, fit Galahane. Durant ses déplacements, l'Arche glane tous les renseignements de ce qui se passe dans les espaces qu'elle traverse. Quand elle se remettra en route, nous reprendrons notre absorption d'infos, si vous voulez, je vous ferai suivre ce que nous aurons sur les Pirates, à tous les deux ?

- Oui, cela nous aidera à établir une carte de localisation, à tenir à jour, ça pourrait se révéler très utile pour la suite, commenta le capitaine du _Karyu_.

- Est-ce que vous avez un intermédiaire, officiel je vais dire, entre les Carsinoés et vous – hormis Jéobald ? grinça Albator.

- Nous avons la Prieuse, c'est un ordinateur.

- Une machine, sursauta le grand corsaire balafré. Cela n'a absolument rien de poétique, de spirituel !

- Pourquoi devrait-on partir dans le verbe grandiloquent, le faste ou la comédie si vous préférez ? rétorqua simplement Galahane, légèrement surprise de sa réaction. La Prieuse est opérationnelle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et peut analyser chaque influence des Carsinoés dans l'instant.

- Et elles vous parlent souvent ?

- Plus depuis des années… avoua la Carsinôme. Sinon croyez bien qu'elles n'auraient pas laissé la colonie être rasée !

- Je suis surpris qu'elles ne soient pas manifestées, en effet. Vu comme elles se sont occupées de moi, à deux reprises, surtout qu'à la seconde je n'avais rien fait de mal !

- Vu les intentions finales des Carsinoés, elles ont dû te considérer comme de leur côté, remarqua Warius. Ce qu'elles voulaient c'était un point d'entrée dans cet univers, ceux qu'elles étaient censées protéger leur importaient bien peu !

- Est-ce que la Prieuse peut me mettre en contact avec Talmaïdès ? J'en doute si elle est un ordinateur, aucun relais surnaturel…

- La communication est effectivement à sens unique, la plupart du temps. C'est parfois dans les actions des Carsinoés que nous notons leur présence, leur réponse à nos prières.

- Comme de vous livrer le massacreur de votre colonie ? gronda Albator.

- Je ne peux le nier.

Galahane eut un petit soupir.

- Le capitaine Zéro et vous avez fait un long voyage pour rien, remarqua la Carsinôme. J'aurais très bien pu vous donner ces renseignements à distance.

- J'ai tout mon temps, assura le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Et les Carsinoés ont l'éternité – en dépit de leurs menaces, il se pourrait qu'il se passe des années avant qu'elles ne mettent leurs plans d'invasion à exécution, peut-être même pour une autre génération ! Est-ce que je pourrais aller à la salle de cette Prieuse ?

- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Mais je vous ai prévenu, il n'y a jamais de réponse !

- Talmaïdès a réussi à entrer une fois en contact avec moi, il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle ne puisse pas recommencer.

Warius ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Il n'y avait plus que ton âme qui errait, Albator. Et hormis mourir, je vois mal comment tu pourrais à nouveau…

- Aldéran aussi est mort depuis deux siècles, et il a réussi à être là, à me permettre de tenir le coup !

- J'imagine qu'il y a autant de façons surnaturelles de procéder qu'il y a des coutumes chez les mortels… fit encore Warius. Et, toi, pourquoi cette insistance à te colleter à ces Carsinoés ?

- Je me sens un peu concerné, grinça Albator.

- Justement, tu devrais vouloir les fuir comme la peste !

- Je ne tourne jamais les talons !

- Oui, je craignais bien de l'avoir compris.

La colonne de la Prieuse des Carsinômes offrait plus d'une ressemblance avec la colonne du Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_, sauf que là elle montait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur.

- Effectivement très terre à terre, fit Warius. On est loin de la grandiloquence et des effets de manches de certaines religions ! Si Galahane ne l'avait pas dit, nous n'aurions jamais imaginé que cette machine était le relais entre les Carsinômes et les Carsinoés. Et vu ce que Dambale a révélé, je doute que des prières leur soient encore adressées !

- Les croyances ont la vie dure. Et ne disposant plus que de l'Arche comme refuge, les Carsinoés demeurent le seul repère de ce petit peuple.

- Je comprends, je n'avais pas vu la situation sous cet angle. Alors, il se passe quelque chose, Albator ?

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ secoua négativement la tête.

- C'était à prévoir, il n'y avait pas de réelle raison pour que ma venue provoque quelque chose… Et puis, Dambale a emprisonné l'âme de Talmaïdès dans ces espèces de limbes, il n'y a vraiment qu'un seul moyen de l'atteindre… Mais maintenant, je le sais.

- Heu, tu n'as pas l'intention de… ? s'étrangla Warius.

- Certainement pas, je tiens bien trop à la vie !

- Et ça prétendait vouloir me provoquer à nouveau en duel, persifla l'officier de la République Indépendante.

- Quoi, tu pensais sérieusement que tu aurais eu le dessus ? ironisa à son tour le grand corsaire balafré. Je suis désormais au mieux de ma forme !

- Il faudrait qu'on éclaircisse un jour cette question, susurra Warius.

- Il y a d'autres façons de faire… Je connais un certain _Metal Bloody Saloon_ et son Octodiane de tôlière !

Warius esquissa un sourire et ne dit plus rien alors qu'ils regagnaient leurs bords respectifs.

* * *

- Où allons-nous ? questionna Kei.

- Aucune obligation en vue. Contentons-nous d'aller droit devant nous !

- Et le _Karyu _?

- Sa flotte lui a déjà donné des directives. Il part de son côté.

Albator se frotta les mains.

- Nous retrouvons, enfin, notre entière liberté !

Il se dirigea vers la barre de l'_Arcadia_ et la fit tourner d'un grand geste.


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

Albator grogna.

- Est-ce qu'il arrive que les choses se passent de façon normale ? Je passe deux semaines à galoper derrière une Arche, je demeure quelques jours encore dans les parages… Et c'est trois mois après que tu te manifestes ! ?

- Je suis un peu prisonnière.

- Quoi, il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour trouver une faille, un passage ?

- Pour moi ça n'a parut durer qu'une fraction de seconde. J'oublie que vous les mortels êtes très vite affectés par le temps. Par contre, la période de vos rêves sera toujours propice à nos rencontres !

- Ça me change de la mort, en effet ! J'avais presque fini par t'oublier, Talmaïdès.

- Oui, vous les mortels avez un don certain pour évacuer les souvenirs pénibles, enfin cela dépend bien évidemment d'un individu à l'autre !

- Pourquoi viens-tu me revoir ? bougonna le grand corsaire balafré. Et où m'as-tu emmené ?

- Les Monts Cristallins sont un rempart naturel contre les influences de Dambale, ils me protègent, quelques minutes, ensuite je serai à nouveau happée par les limbes.

- Et il y a des choses dont je devrais être au courant ? Ne t'en déplaise, je me passe très bien des Carsinoés dans ma vie !

- Mais, selon l'adage, elles vont s'occuper de la tienne.

- Je craignais d'entendre cela… Ces plans d'invasion ne sont donc pas pour les générations futures.

- Et inutile de chercher à vouloir te trouver un endroit sûr, pour ta petite famille, l'emprise des Carsinoés ne connaît pas de limites, en détruisant les esprits elles feront plus de mal que si elles détruisaient tout ! Crois-moi ce sera insidieux, certains ne se rendront même compte de rien !

- Qu'elles ne m'agressent pas ou ne s'en prennent pas à Alhannis et je leur ficherai la paix, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde !

- Ce n'est pas ainsi que s'écrit le futur, protesta Talmaïdès. C'est dans ta nature de t'opposer à des peuples comme mes Carsinoés, cela a toujours été le devoir de ceux de ta lignée. Et toi, tu disposes en sus d'un contact privilégié avec le surnaturel…

- C'est fou ce que je me suis réjoui les deux dernières fois ! aboya Albator.

- … raison pour laquelle tu avais effectué ce voyage jusqu'à l'Arche pour tenter d'entrer en contact avec moi.

- C'était surtout pour m'entendre dire que j'en avais fini une fois pour toute avec tes femmes papillons !

- Ne soit pas de mauvaise foi. Tu as su que ton destin serait lié aux Carsinoés dès le châtiment de Dambale ! Tu n'as pas fuit, soit, mais tu as plus que traîné des pieds ! Et là, même s'il ne doit rien se passer dans l'immédiat, voire même quelques années, tu sais que le compte à rebours est parti !

- Oui, reconnut enfin Albator.

Il tressaillit soudain, alors que la silhouette de Talmaïdès devenait plus transparente.

- Tu as dit « petite famille » ?

- La capitaine de l'_Ephaïstor_ n'est-elle pas sur le point de faire la jonction avec ton _Arcadia_, ainsi qu'avec le _Firmize_ de ton père ?

- On s'est effectivement accordé une petite plage de retrouvailles. Les aléas de vol sont si fréquents, rien ne dit quand nous pourrons nous revoir par la suite !

- Profites-en, c'est un conseil, lança Talmaïdès en disparaissant.

* * *

Bord à bord, l'_Arcadia_, l'_Ephaïstor_ et le _Firmize_ poursuivait leur vol, l'espace dégagé et sécurisé autour d'eux – et d'ailleurs, il aurait fallu être téméraire, ou plutôt suicidaire, pur s'en prendre aux trois cuirassés.

Pour la première fois depuis l'attaque commando de Lothar Grudge qui l'avait grièvement blessé et envoyé son fils aux mines de carcinium, Skendar Waldenheim avait remis les pieds sur l'_Arcadia_.

Toshiro s'était proposé pour le guider et lui avait fait parcourir les couloirs du cuirassé vert aux ailerons teintés de rouge.

* * *

Au lendemain de la jonction, Kei s'était présentée à l'appartement de son capitaine, trouvant Clio dans le salon, à boire son premier saké de la journée.

- Je dois faire le point avec Albator. Est-ce qu'il…

- Il ne s'est pas encore levé. Il n'a pas quitté la chambre en tout cas. Alhannis a pris son petit déjeuner et sa nounou l'a amené dans les jardins en construction.

- Nous avons vraiment à décider de notre vol, insista la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_. J'y vais, il ne m'en voudra pas si je le surprends sous la douche, ce ne serait pas la première fois !

- Ce n'est pas que sur lui que tu risques de tomber, glissa alors Clio.

- Comment cela ?

- Salmanille est venue partager son dîner hier soir.

- Tu veux dire que la capitaine de l'_Ephaïstor_ a passé la nuit ici ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle a passé la nuit dans la chambre du capitaine.

- Oui.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui, Kei !


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

- On a sacrifié tout un pont pour le transformer en un parc de bonne taille. Les diffuseurs de senteurs et sonores donneront l'impression autant que possible d'un vrai jardin.

- Alhannis aura grand plaisir à s'y faire promener puis à y gambader, sourit Salmanille.

- Oh, il s'en donne déjà à cœur joie avec son trotteur, assura Albator.

De fait, Alhannis s'avança vers ses parents. Il eut un gloussement.

- Maman !

Salmanille ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard surpris à celui qui se tenait près d'elle.

- Oui, Alhannis et moi avons bien travaillé ce sujet, sourit-il.

- C'est gentil de ta part.

- Tu es sa mère, c'était important… Et il semble que nous ayons plutôt bien noués des liens depuis notre séjour à Heiligenstadt.

- Nos corps s'entendent aussi parfaitement que lors de la nuit d'anniversaire de ton père, on se trouve des points communs, nous sommes tous deux commandants de vaisseaux. Ce sont de bons débuts, mais ne plaçons à nouveau plus la charrue avant les bœufs !

- Tu me plais, on se plait, il faut vraiment chercher beaucoup plus loin ? s'étonna sincèrement Albator. Et à notre corps défendant nous avons réussi une véritable merveille !

Salmanille ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Le Pirate, encore là sous le vernis nouveau du corsaire.

- Ce qui signifie ? grommela le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Une fille dans chaque spatio-port ! Des aventures sans lendemains pour ne pas s'attacher et ne pas se coller un fil à la patte ou avoir une faiblesse sous la forme d'un foyer… C'est triste. Je me trompe, Albator ?

Le jeune homme s'étant brutalement détourné, faisant quelques pas dans les jardins en construction, prenant au passage machinalement Alhannis dans ses bras pour le caler contre son épaule, le visage à l'abri sous le revers du col de sa cape, accréditant les propos de Salmanille.

- C'étaient les règles de Lothar, révéla-t-il enfin, toujours dos tourné. Du plaisir, autant que possible en effet, mais aucune attache ! Ce n'était pas si mal, la plupart du temps.

- Comme notre nuit ?

- Oui, du feu des Dieux, sans lendemains, sans conséquences.

Albator se retourna, câlinant toujours de la main le dos de son fils qui ronronnait de bonheur.

- Mais ce fut tout sauf le cas, et ce cas est merveilleux. Crois-moi, Salmanille, j'ai eu bien moins de points communs avec ma plus longue relation de mon temps de Pirate, qu'avec toi en quelques étreintes et jours et nuits pour faire connaissance. J'ai confiance en nous.

- Ton discours n'est pas très académique, mais j'aime le sens profond de tes propos, sourit Salmanille en venant vers lui, prenant Alhannis qui s'endormait pour le placer dans une des sacoches sur le dos de Masgoll pour le ramener à sa chambre. Comme j'aimerais que notre jonction dure plus que ces trois jours !

- Moi aussi. Mais, nous avons encore bien des heures devant nous !

Albator enlaça la jeune femme pour l'embrasser passionnément !

Venu rejoindre son fils, Skendar demeura derrière un bosquet en plantation, appréciant de voir le couple enlacé et se lâchant enfin, déjà uni des plus profondes façons sans encore vraiment le réaliser.

- Elle s'en va, remarqua Kei.

- Oui, j'ai vu ! L'_Ephaïstor_ et sa capitaine. Elle reprend sa vie, sa mission, et nous nos voyages. Mais qu'importe désormais la distance ou le temps que nous mettrons à nous retrouver.

- Je constate, moi aussi. J'en suis heureuse pour toi, capitaine !

- Merci, Kei. Et toi, où en es-tu ?

La blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_ rougit à nouveau délicieusement, mais fort légèrement cette fois.

- Des aventures courtes et intenses, des souvenirs qui me semblent à chaque fois pouvoir durer toute une vie ! Je suis sûre que d'autres m'attendent.

- Oui, moi aussi. Je te laisse la passerelle, je vais dire au revoir à mon père !

Skendar sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Alors, Albator, comment trouves-tu mon _Firmize _?

- Il me semble performant au possible ! Toshiro l'a scanné et analysé.

- Mon pauvre _Octavion_ était totalement dépassé. Il a donné tout ce qui lui restait face à un certain Pirate borgne et balafré. Depuis, il n'a plus été possible de le ramener à un acceptable niveau de combativité et de sécurité. Le _Firmize_ est de première force ! Bons voyages, Albator, et sois prudent !

- Toi aussi, papa. Tu vas voler aux antipodes de coordonnées galactiques. A un de ces jours, à notre château d'Heiligenstadt.

- Tu n'as pas un dernier cadeau pour moi ? glissa Skendar.

Albator se détourna, alla prendre un objet des mains de Clio qui assistait à la séparation familiale, à distance polie.

Il revint, violon noir et archet entre les mains.

- Je t'ai composé un morceau, papa !

- Merci, mon enfant.

Albator vérifia machinalement les accords de son Giguntark, avant de se lancer dans le morceau qu'il avait écrit pour son père, lui offrant tout son amour à travers les notes.

* * *

Trixhe Muhel le responsable des opérations spéciales de la capitaine de la _Janae_ considéra sans aucune émotion le berceau d'Alguérande.

- Est-ce que tu sais de qui il est vraiment ?

- Oh que oui, je l'ai souhaité de tout mon cœur, depuis tant d'années !

- Tu n'as pas de cœur !

- Oui, cela aussi est plus vrai que jamais, gloussa Léllanya. Je suis allée au bout de tous mes fantasmes, je me suis tout offert ! Je suis la reine des Pirates, j'ai le pouvoir absolu sur les dizaines de bandes qu'avaient rassemblées Lothar et que j'ai réussi à garder unifiées, hormis Albator !

- Tu es folle…

- Folle à lier, sans plus aucune moralité, tabous ou autres liens. Je ne me retiendrai plus jamais de tout atomiser sur ma route. Quant à ce bébé…

- Ce bébé ? releva Trixhe.

- Il sera pris en mains par ceux qui au fil des ans feront de lui le plus remarquables des Rois des Pirates ayant jamais existé ! Je le lui ai promis, je vais le faire ! Et un jour, si les Dieux prêtent vie à son pire ennemi, il affrontera et battra le capitaine de l'_Arcadia _!


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

Le 999 avait volé au-dessus de l'_Arcadia_ et Maetel était venue à bord du vaisseau corsaire.

- Il me tardait de te revoir, Albator.

- Je crois que moi aussi… On dirait qu'aujourd'hui tu ne dégages que des ondes positives !

La jeune femme blonde eut un éblouissant sourire.

- Comment en serait-il autrement alors que contrairement à ce que Lothar Grudge avait prévu pour toi, tu as retrouvé ton père, trouvé une famille et une place à part dans la mer d'étoiles ? Tu es une réussite que plus personne n'attendait.

- J'ai cinq ans d'exactions à expier. J'ai un peu l'impression de ne pas mériter ce bonheur, avoua alors le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ alors qu'ils avaient atteint les jardins luxuriants.

- Oh, bonjour Maetel, fit Toshiro en bondissant sur ses courtes jambes.

- Bien le bonjour, Pr Oyama. J'ai un présent et un message pour vous.

Toshiro déplia l'objet entouré d'un linge blanc que l'éternelle voyageuse lui avait remis.

- Un cosmogun ! Il y a quelque chose de gravé sur la crosse…

- S.00999 était l'indicatif sous lequel le petit protégé Pirate de Lothar Grudge était recherché. Vous avez été catalogué S.009998 quand la Flotte terrestre vous a pris pour un membre d'équipage volontaire de l'_Arcadia_. Et le cosmogun que j'ai remis à Eméraldas porte le sigle X.00001 qui lui avait été attribué lors de son arrivée en prisonnière sur Terre.

- Vous avez vu Eméraldas ! rougit le petit ingénieur binoclard.

- Oui, mon message pour vous vient d'elle. Elle devrait croiser la route de l'_Arcadia_ d'ici un mois, elle aura grand plaisir à vous revoir et à vous recevoir à son bord.

D'un coup, Toshiro rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'enfuit précipitamment.

Maetel posa ses prunelles brunes sur Albator.

- Profite bien de tous ces moments, reprit-elle. Ils seront précieux au cœur et à l'âme.

- On m'a déjà prédit de noires années. Je suis prêt !

- Je sais que tu feras face, mais ça te déchirera, encore et encore. Tu ne pourras réellement compter que sur ta famille et tes amis.

- Lothar m'a blindé. Et mon père aussi, à sa manière. Je ferai front.

- Le pire viendra de la personne la plus proche de toi, fit encore Maetel, sombre.

- Dis donc, je croyais que tu étais venue pour un moment de paix et de bonheur ? ! gloussa Albator qui ne s'était nullement marqué des propos de la jeune femme.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Mes émotions m'ont toujours guidée, elles vont et viennent, je ne les contrôle pas. Je voudrais tant préserver ceux que j'aime, mais tout comme l'indique ma tenue, je ne serai jamais qu'un oiseau de mauvais augures.

- Un bien bel oiseau, remarqua encore le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Arrête un peu de me faire du charme, j'ai quelques siècles de plus que toi. Et ton cœur est déjà pris.

- Pas de funestes prédictions en ce jour, reprit le grand corsaire balafré. Clio va être ravie de te revoir et dès ton appel, les cuisines se sont mises à préparer un bon repas.

- Alhannis ? s'enquit Maetel alors que l'ascenseur les amenait au château arrière.

- Huit kilos et demi, soixante-dix centimètres, il est encore léger et petit pour ses dix-sept mois mais il est en pleine forme. Il se promène allègrement dès qu'il peut fausser compagnie à Cyvelle et il a ses premières petites plaies et bosses. Il s'amuse comme un fou avec ses jeux mais n'aime rien de mieux que de tout démolir ! Bref, c'est un petit bonhomme plein de vie !

Et pas peu fier de lui et de son rejeton, Albator fit entrer Maetel dans son appartement, ne pensant plus qu'aux bons moments immédiats.

* * *

Khell, le premier lieutenant de la _Janae_, avait retrouvé sa capitaine à l'une des tables du bar, fendant la foule compacte pour la rejoindre.

- Est-ce que tu sais que ça fait des heures que tu es là ?

- Oui, marmonna Léllanya d'une voix lente, en le foudroyant du regard. Nous ne repartons pas avant trois semaines, je fais ce que je veux ! Pourquoi viens-tu me débusquer ?

- La nounou d'Alguérande m'envoie. Trixhe continue de rôder autour de ta demeure.

- L'avoir chassé n'a donc pas suffi. Désormais : tirs à vue !

- Il t'a pourtant été fidèle près de vingt ans durant.

- Personne ne s'en prend à mon bébé ! rugit la capitaine de la _Janae_ avant de saisir la bouteille devant elle pour boire directement au goulot quelques gorgées.

Elle la reposa en entendant le ricanement léger de son second.

- De quoi ? ! J'ai peut-être descendu pas mal de verres mais je suis loin d'être morte pétée !

- Tu t'es débarrassé de Trixhe car il voulait faire un mauvais sort à ton fils. Mais d'un autre côté, tu ne t'occupes absolument plus de lui, tu ne peux plus l'allaiter vu tout ce que tu bois, et son berceau se trouve dans la pièce la plus froide de ta demeure, quasi.

- Il doit s'endurcir, décréta la Reine des Pirates.

- Léllanya, il n'a que sept mois !

- Il n'est jamais trop tôt ! Pour l'instant, il ne m'intéresse pas. Je m'occuperai de sa formation quand il sera en âge de marcher. D'ici là, je ne veux même plus en entendre parler. Personne ne doit savoir qu'il existe ! Maintenant, dégage !

Comprenant qu'il ne tirerait plus rien d'elle, Khell se retira docilement.

* * *

Comme prévu de longue date, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ avaient fait relâche en même temps et s'étaient arrimés à la station spatiale _Metal Bloody Saloon 117_ et leurs capitaines s'étaient retrouvés avec plaisir.

L'Octodiane Erkhatellwanshir leur avait réservé une salle tranquille au niveau supérieur de la station, sous un plafond de verre qui donnait sur la mer d'étoiles.

- Je n'avais bel et bien jamais entendu parler des _MBS_.

- Je suis pourtant ouverte pour tous, mais c'est vrai que le bouche à oreille constitue la majorité de ma clientèle. Et qu'en certains lieux, je me dois d'user de camouflage, comme pour le _MBS_ des Nuages de Klomel où se trouve la Cité Pirate de la Reine Léllanya !

Erkhatellwanshir se tourna vers Albator.

- La Reine des Pirates est une cliente fidèle, un peu trop, même pour une Pirate et cherche souvent la bagarre, comme pour s'affirmer dans le sang. Je te relayerai ce que je peux apprendre sur elle ?

- Merci, Erk, mais je veux n'avoir affaire que le strict minimum avec cette folle des orgies, cette folle tout court. Et ne plus jamais avoir affaire à elle serait encore le meilleur ! grinça le grand corsaire balafré.

Il vida son verre, claqua de la langue.

- Dis donc, Erk, tu nous as sorti une cuvée spéciale, ou quoi ? Ce red bourbon est à tomber !

- En effet, fit l'Octodiane avec un rictus qui se voulait un sourire. Je ne pouvais que sortir le meilleur pour vous honorer.

Warius esquissa un sourire, appréciant autant les lieux, que la massive hôtesse et le contenu de son verre !

- Décidément, il faut être un mauvais garçon pour connaître tous les bons coins !

L'œil marron d'Albator pétilla.

- Oui, c'est bien mon avis. Il n'est que grand temps que je te dévergonde, Warius !

- Je ne suis pas coincé ! protesta, d'une faible voix cependant, le capitaine du _Karyu_.

- Oh que si !

- Vous vous complétez parfaitement, assura pour sa part Erkhatellwanshir dans un sonore barrissement.

Et l'Octodiane remplit alors à ras bord les godets des deux amis.

- Santé ! firent-ils en entrechoquant les verres, jeunes, détendus et insouciants alors que tout indiquait de bien nombreuses et de bien sombres années à venir.

FIN


End file.
